


The Struggles of a New King

by SolitaryPeak



Series: Oropherion's line [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Mirkwood, Romance, Secret Crush, Third Age, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryPeak/pseuds/SolitaryPeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil feels alone. He is the new King of Mirkwood, and is still getting used to the responsibility. But when his cousin, Salias, goes missing in the forest, will he turn to the girl he thinks he may love for support, or will his fear drive her away and keep him from saving Salias? -Rated T to be safe. Has some parts with battle/wounds. This is the first of a series originally posted on Fanfiction.net that I am moving here as well. No copyright infringement intended, concept is Tolkien's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for stopping by. This story can be read as the first in the series or can be started with "Son of Stars," depending on whatever the reader wants to start with. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

September 5- 507 TA

It had been so long since Thranduil had found solace in the forest. The leaves rustled gently, birds flying across the sky in pursuit. He didn't get much privacy anymore, not since he'd become King. He leaned against a tree, listening to its song before he heard his cousin, Salias' voice ring across the wood. He turned, dashing quietly down the path. His feet were light, swift, his mind quick and calculating. This was why he was unbeatable when it came to most opponents.

He hid behind a bush, calming his heart and slowing his breathing, his hair blowing gently. His cousin walked by, and Thranduil leapt from the bush, and threw him to the ground, poised over him like a predator. Salias looked mortified, and then his face softened when he realized who it was, and he laughed.

"You scared the life from me gwador-nin" he reached for Thranduil's outstretched hand. Salias and Thranduil were incredibly similar in appearance, except Thranduil was slightly taller and had lighter hair of a silvery platinum blonde. Salias was less grace and more muscle. "Faroth is angry with you, aran-nin. More so than usual."

Thranduil smiled. "He will forgive me before I even begin my long winded apology." Salias smirked. They began walking towards the palace, and Thranduil brushed dirt from Salias' shoulder.

"How much longer until the wedding?" Thranduil asked.

Salias sighed "One month."

"You do not sounds as excited as one would expect."

"I am excited, just nervous." He admitted. "My life has not changed since your Adar died, and such a large change makes me nervous."

"It is normal to be nervous, and it will take some getting used to, but you and Alonnen are perfect together."

"Thank you. You're right, we will do well, I just need to go with the flow a little more."

Thranduil smiled and clapped Salias' back supportively before they reached the front gate. The guards bowed, the gate opening before them. Thranduil bowed his head slightly in response. He had barely made it inside before Faroth spotted him and rushed forward.

"My lord I've been looking everywhere for you." He attempted a respectful tone but failed.

"I'm sorry Faroth. The forest was just so calm this morning. I needed to be alone."

"Oropher-"

"Would disapprove I know." Faroth's light eyes tightened, then relaxed. Faroth was his personal guard, and was his father's best friend. He was overprotective. The last thing Thranduil's father had said to Faroth was "take care of my son." And Faroth would die before breaking that promise. Thranduil started down the corridor towards his office, Faroth close behind.

"My King, a patrol near the old forest road was attacked-" Amandil, Thranduil's Commander of Defense said, matching his stride.

"How many wounded?"

"At least 20, my King. No fatalities."

"Send them what they need to repair, as well as several healers that can be spared for the time being. Send another patrol to search the surrounding area, roughly fifty miles from the Old Forest Road."

"Yes, sir." Amandil said quickly, bowing his head and heading off in the opposite direction.

He got to his office, Faroth taking his position outside the door, and Thranduil sitting down at his desk, his assistant Pelior listed off council meetings and went through the day's tasks. Salias came around, and talked to him about what was being done at the borders to keep the patrols safe for the warriors. He met with the head of education, going through the new school curriculum, and it was late before he returned to the royal wing, collapsing into a chair in his bed chamber. Pelior had the fire going twenty or so minutes before hand, so the room was warm enough for Thranduil's liking.

It was so much work. Amandil had helped where he could, but all Thranduil wanted was to rest. He'd been plagued by nightmares the previous night, and he really just wanted to be alone. Out of the public eye to be weak for just a moment. He'd only been king a little over a year. He never realized how busy his father truly was. But then again, his mother had helped as well.

He thought of all the empty rooms around him and sighed. His parents' room, his uncle's- It was just Thranduil and Salias left. Soon Salias would marry Alonnen, an elf maiden from Lorien, and Thranduil would essentially be alone. He groaned, pouring himself a glass of wine. He couldn't take being alone any longer.

"Pelior!" he called, and a few moments later his servant walked in.

"Yes my lord?"

"Can you please bring Earien to me? And tell Faroth to deny entrance to everyone other than her."

Pelior bowed, taking off into the corridor.

Earien couldn't have gotten there sooner, and he sighed in relief when she walked in. Earien had been his best friend since they were elflings in Doriath. Thranduil was guarded, and didn't share his thoughts and feelings with anyone, except Earien. She had been there for him through it all, she knew him too well to hide.

She shut the door behind her, her dark hair sweeping behind her. She moved to sit in the chair across from him, the light of the fire dancing in her black eyes.

"You called?" She smirked, but it quickly disappeared when he didn't return it. "What's wrong, mellon-nin?" she asked quietly.

He sub consciously touched the scar on his thigh, "I am just not having a good day." He said quietly. "I did not want to be alone tonight with my thoughts."

"You are never alone, not while I stand." She smiled. "You have been having those nightmares again?"

He downed the rest of his wine, nodding. Despair and pain were evident in his eyes, pain that he kept within himself, that he only let show with Earien. "Yes. Quite vivid, actually."

She got up and poured herself a glass of wine. "What is it? Your Adar?"

He sighed, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. "Isn't it always? I cannot stop-" his voice broke and he stopped.

"Thranduil-" But the door opened, and Thranduil stood, his face neutral and void of any emotion.

"My lord-"

"What is it? I told Faroth and Pelior that I was strictly to be left alone." He barked.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I-" Amandil stuttered, terrified.

"What?" Thranduil seethed. Now was not the time.

Salias is looking for you."  
"Salias can wait until morning. Goodnight Amandil."

Amandil bowed, shutting the door quickly behind him, and Thranduil dropped back into the chair, rubbing his temples.

Earien sat on the table in front of him, taking his hands gently away from his face. He watched her face, her eyes were concerned, caring. "You are under much pressure. You are King of Mirkwood, but you are not beyond weakness. Do not be ashamed of your feelings." He stared at her, his hands in hers. "What did you dream about your father?"

"The same. I cannot stop reliving that moment. It's all I see." He whispered.

"You must stop feeling guilty. It is killing you. I know you cannot help it mellon, but your Adar was aware of what stepping in front of you would do. If he knew of what you dwell on, he would return from The Halls of Mandos just to set you straight. He died so you could flourish. You were so young, your father would not live to see a day without you, he would have faded and he knew it. You were his light. Do not waste his gift on sorrow."

Thranduil stared at her, trembling. "Earien-"

"It is alright." She assured quietly, and he leaned forward to wrap his arms around her neck.

"What would I do without you by my side to keep me standing?" he said quietly.

"You would be alright, because you are your father's son." She promised, touching her forehead to his. She stood, finishing her glass of wine. "Do not forget I leave for Imladris in the morning."

He groaned inwardly. He hated when she left, "for how long?"

"A few weeks. I will be back before you can miss me." She smirked.

"Ahh but I miss you already," Thranduil smirked back, but he did. A small part of him ached already in dread of her departure. "I hope Elrond enjoys your stay."

"I as well." She put her glass down, and sighed. "I should go. You need your rest."

"Can you stay?" he instantly regretted saying the words aloud.

"What?"

"Nothing-"

"I have already told Lord Elrond I was coming, and they have prepared for my visit. I will go this time, and I will wait a while before going again, and I will stay and help you."

He nodded, wishing he didn't say anything to her "Goodnight, Earien."

"Goodnight, Thranduil. Dream peacefully."

Thranduil woke with a start, the bright light a blinding reminder that today he had so much work to do, and Earien was leaving. Salias strode in, and pulled the covers off of Thranduil.

"Come, we are going hunting!"

"What? I have to meet- and, and write out the orders for-"

"Nonsense, cousin! I have handed it all to Pelior to deal with and you can simply sign your name on the bottom this evening!" Salias' crooked smile was warming Thranduil's annoyed heart. "Get dressed!"

Thranduil stood, and Salias grabbed Thranduil's longbow and quiver, along with his sword and daggers from his closet. When Thranduil was dressed in his hunting clothes and had all his weapons strapped to him, they set out into the hall, Faroth following.

"Where are we going, my lord?"

"Hunting. Please stay here, Faroth. I'll be alright, I have my bow and my sword."

"Sorry, but no."

"But its your day off?" Thranduil said, cocking his eyebrows.

"Your safety is worth my day off." He forced.

Thranduil glared at him. "Go spend time with your family. At least do that for me, send someone else."

"Fine. I will send Thangannas, he's new and a bit wet behind the ears, but I think he will enjoy doing something other than drills."

"Fine." Thranduil's eyes sparkled, and Salias was happy to see some of the stress leave his eyes. They were soon followed by a small guard, and Thranduil assumed this to be Thangannas. He ignored him for the time being, not wanting to be King for a few moments and just wanting to enjoy the forest and the company of Salias.

"When does Earien leave for Imladris?"

"After lunch. Luckily you woke me at dawn so we have plenty of time."

"Ha ha." Salias said sarcastically. They sat in the branches of a large oak silently, eyes scanning for any sign of life.

"Do you see anything?"

Salias knew Thranduil was better at hunting and fighting, and unbeatable with archery. He was lucky he wasn't competitive, or else he would resent Thranduil's skill.

"No." he whispered. "It is nice how you always depend on me to spot deer and you sit there and daydream."

"Oh, stop complaining, you would be sitting in the throne room rubbing your temples right now if it weren't for me." he jested.

"Very true. And now when I return I will be up all night making up for it."

"No you won't I will help you." Salias said, his eyes contained a glint of concern.

"No, it's alright. It's my responsibility."

"How are you adjusting? To being King?" he whispered.

"I'll let you know when I know." he smirked, but Salias only returned it halfheartedly.

"I am serious. I worry about you, Thranduil. I know you barely sleep and that you are overwhelmed."

"It is alright, Salias. Let's just enjoy the forest, ok?"

His cousin nodded, and they sat silently for a while.

Then he saw something, but it wasn't a deer. It was too slow, but strategic. "Thangannas." He called quietly to the guard in the next tree.

"Yes my lord."

"I believe I've spotted an orc."

Thangannas' eyes widened, and Thranduil leapt silently from the tree. He made the visual indication used in the guard to search the area and Thangannas nodded, Thranduil searching in the same general direction. He heard a twig snapped and rolled his eyes, knowing it was Thangannas. Salias stayed to watch from the tree. Thranduil knelt behind a bush, pulling his bow from his back and notching an arrow.

He came out from behind the tree slowly, taking a step and aiming for the orc barreling away from him, but a sharp pain shot through his shoulder, and he dropped his bow. Salias was at his side in seconds, turning to Thangannas, "What did you do?" he roared.

"I- I didn't know it was him, I thought he went the other way! I-I panicked!"

"You shot him! Thranduil-" he said, turning towards him, "Its alright-"

"I'm ok Salias." He said weakly, but something was rushing in his head. He'd be shot before, this was no regular arrow-"

"Are these poisoned?" Salias barked at Thangannas, who looked on the brink of tears. "I don't know I-"

"Thranduil, hold on, stay awake." Salias said, his face heavy with worry. Thranduil focused on Salias' face, making sure he stayed conscious. Thalias hefted him into his arms, walking as fast as he could back to the palace. "You have to stay awake for Earien, she's leaving soon and you will miss her if you're asleep." Salias said, hurrying under a tree branch.

"Salias-"

"What?"

"I'm alright." Thranduil mumbled weakly, his hand over the gushing wound at his shoulder. They reached the stronghold, and Thranduil's vision blurred and cleared, and he couldn't focus on anyone's faces. He could hear the healers fussing over him, and caught the word 'poison' a few times here and there. "Earien."

"She's gone, my lord. She was looking for you but Faroth told her you went hunting so she left an hour later than she intended." The healer said.

"I need her-"

"Lie still, my lord."

"That bastard-" Salias spat to Faroth in the corner, and Thranduil tried to shake his head, before the world went black.

Thranduil was awake, and confused. He remembered being shot, but nothing after. Faroth walked in, relief flooding his eyes.

"I'm never leaving your side again." Faroth said.

Thranduil tried to sit up, but his entire shoulder blade stung, the flames of the poison still burning his muscles. He winced, and lay back down, his eyes closed in pain. Faroth walked over, putting his arms around his middle and helping him sit up.

"Thank you," Thranduil rasped, his back and shoulder sore. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days"

Thranduil groaned. "Where is Thangannas?"

"He is in his bedchamber- awaiting your judgment."

"Can you bring him to me."

"Ofcourse my lord."

Thranduil's eyes were closed when they returned, and he opened them slowly when he heard them approach.

Thangannas looked terrified, as well as guilty. His light eyes were all pupils, and he was visibly shaking.

"My King. I will take whatever punishment you see fit with gratitude, for I deserve whatever you decide is best."

"What happened?"

"I- I thought you went the other way and I was simply seeking movement, I didn't think, I didn't want to fail, I want so bad to be in the guard, I wanted to impress Faroth and Amandil, I- I am clearly not ready, my King, I am so sorry you must suffer for my stupidity."

"That was incredibly stupid of you." Thranduil said quietly, "And it does concern me, what if you were on a patrol and shot and killed a comrade? An innocent?"

A single tear spilled down Thangannas' cheek, and he hastily wiped it away, reddening. Warriors didn't cry, especially not in front of the King. "I know. I have not slept since that day, all I can think of is if I killed you." He said quietly.

"Thangannas has requested resignation paperwork. I told him to get approval from you." Faroth cut in.

"Resigning? You will run from your mistake?"

"I am afraid to hurt someone, My Liege."

"Come, sit beside me." Thranduil said quietly. Thangannas sat stiffly in the chair beside the bed, "I will not allow you to resign, penneth." Thangannas' eyes widened in fear, tears shining in them. "I will tell you exactly what I wish for you to do." He nodded. "I want you to put this behind you. I am not angry with you, and I do not want you to feel guilty. I want you to go home and sleep, and I wish for you to become a member of the guard, although you must repeat the portion of training that teaches what you do when seeking an enemy, and you must do some work with the blacksmiths to learn the difference between a poisoned arrow and a regular arrow. Fair enough?"

Thangannas smiled, the held back tears falling down his face, "Thank you, My Lord, I will not disappoint you again. Thank you so much."

"I see potential in you. Go and learn, and I predict you will one day be high in the guard."

"Perhaps the Royal Guard?" he smiled.

"Perhaps. If you work hard." Thranduil smiled weakly. "Now go, sleep and prepare for training."

"Yes my lord." He said excitedly, striding from the halls.

"You went too easy on him." Faroth complained.

"He is young,"

"He could have killed you. His King."

"But he did not." Thranduil pushed, and Faroth gave up.

"Yes, my lord."

"Earien, was she angry?" he asked quietly.

"She seemed more disappointed." He admitted, "She waited an extra hour before leaving. We tried to catch her when you returned, but she was too far gone. When she gets to Rivendell there will be a letter for her from Pelior explaining your lack of presence."

"Thank the Valar for Pelior sometimes," he sighed.

Thranduil was out of bed a few hours after meeting Thangannas, much to the healer, Unwe's, disapproval.

"Where was I when all of this paperwork piled up?" Thranduil asked, groaning, as Faroth followed him down the hall.

"You were off enjoying the forest, my lord." Faroth said bitterly.

Thranduil glared at his tone, and then turned to walk down the corridor. "I have orders to fill."

He sat in his office for several hours before stopping to think about Earien. he missed her already. She was Elrond's cousin and was incredibly close to him as well, and often visited him for a few weeks. Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine, and called to the guard outside the door.

"Faroth!" he called, and the door opened.

"Yes my lord?"

"Bring Amandil to me, please. He wanted me the other night but I was otherwise occupied."

"Yes my lord."

It wasn't long before Amandil was in his office, complaining about the inconsistency of the new warriors placed under his command.

"They have no discipline my lord, they show up for duty when and if they feel like it-"

There was a knock. "Come in." Thranduil called, and Luin, Earien's brother, entered. He had a cup of soup in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had council."

"It is alright. Amandil, you have the right to punish them as you see fit. That behavior is unacceptable, however and should not be tolerated. You are responsible for them, and I trust your judgment."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and exited.

"You missed dinner. I was concerned."

"My apologies. I was sidetracked."

"What's wrong?" Luin asked, coming up next to him.

"Nothing. How was the report from the southern patrol?"

"It was fine. Why does Earien's absence upset you so?"

"It doesn't."

"I'm not stupid. I know you."

"I am not upset by her absence at all."

"Well, I have come to tell you something."

Thranduil looked up at him, his ice blue eyes always unnerved Luin. "Salias, he, did not show up to an appointment with one of the advisors from the East."

Now he was alert, "what?"

"I need permission to issue a search party. Salias is missing."


	2. Trapped

September 9 TA 507

Earien groaned, rubbing the bruise at her shin. The three guards she was with were currently sleeping, and she lay on her bedroll. She offered to take first watch, seeing as she couldn't sleep. She felt guilty, leaving Thranduil as she did. He was sheltered, no, ignored by his father before his death. He saw his father a few times a month, only for meetings, and never outside of tasks regarding Mirkwood. He didn't have much responsibility regarding the realm except in the patrols, where he would be away for weeks or even months at a time. Now all of this responsibility was forced on him with no prior knowledge of any such duties. He loved the patrols, and now he was rarely outside of the stronghold, and was guarded so heavily she could tell it weighed on him, although he would never show it. He needed her help, and she left. She sighed, looking over at the sleeping guard to her left. Could she go home? She was halfway to Rivendell… She didn't finish the thought. She heard galloping, and the guards were standing, swords drawn in a blink. She drew her bow, notching an arrow and focusing her energy on the dark. A horse rode up, and she lowered her bow, sighing in relief.

"Glorfindel," she greeted, and he dismounted his horse. He was flushed, his blonde hair blowing over his face.

"I have been searching for you for days."

"Why what is the matter?"

"Thranduil was shot-"

"What? Is he ok?" she asked, her hand over her mouth.

"He's recovering, and Salias is missing as well."

"What? I have to go back!" she rushed, turning to the guards who stared at her.

"I will go with you, but we leave in the morning; the horses need rest."

She nodded sadly, knowing it was true, "yes, in the morning."

September 15 TA 507

"My King, you really need to rest," Unwe said, following Thranduil out into the hall.

"I am fine, I do not need rest, I need Faroth." He growled, storming through the doors of the council room. The advisors all stood hurriedly, looking nervous. Unwe sighed, wishing Thranduil would see the effect he had on others. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin pallid. He was running himself into the ground. He hadn't slept in days, plus he was still injured…

Thranduil sat down, and the advisors sat slowly after him. "What news do you bring?" he asked Amandil.

"We have found nothing, my lord. It is as if he vanished. There are no tracks, no signs of struggle. We cannot even find his horse." He said quietly.

Thranduil stared at him, silent and unmoving. The advisors watched him nervously, awaiting his response.

"You are telling me, Commander, that in five days, Mirkwood's most elite trackers and warriors have not managed to find as much as a footprint? You wish for me to tell that to his betrothed?"

"We have tried-"

"Do not tell me you have tried everything. Tell me that when you have turned every stone."

"Yes, my liege." Amandil said quietly.

"There is something else you must know-" Faroth said quietly, coming up behind Thranduil.

He looked at the silent advisors, "dismissed." They all rose, filtering from the hall until they were alone, "what else do I need to know?"

"Earien has not arrived in Rivendell yet." He said quietly.

"What?" panic flooded him, "where is she?"

"We do not know. Simply that she is not there, and she was due there day before yesterday."

Thranduil stared at the grain in the table, "get my horse, I will search for her."

"You cannot, you need to be here, and you have no heir, if something happens-" Faroth began quickly.

"Yes, I know." He barked impatiently, "Who is looking?"

"Luin, Thangannas."

Thranduil's mind rushed, what if they were both dead? He shook his head, they couldn't be. He knew he would feel it. He touched the wound a t his shoulder, wincing. "They are both missing, then."

Faroth sat next to him, looking at him seriously. "I speak to you now as your friend, not your captain of the guard." Thranduil's eyes met his. "You need to rest, and take care of that wound. I know you have not slept since Salias went missing, and that is far too long with an injury like that. You will not do them any good by killing yourself," he said quietly, concern in his voice.

"I will try to sleep, and you can send Unwe about the wound." He said, sounding more resigned than agreeable.

"Good. I'll come check on you periodically and if you are awake I will update you."

Thranduil nodded, standing shakily. He made his way to his room in a daze, letting Faroth guide him. He shut the door slowly behind them, stoking the fire while Thranduil sat on his bed and painfully pulled off his shoes. Faroth walked over, kneeling in front of him and pulling off his shoes. Amandil walked in with Unwe, and Thranduil met Amandil's eyes. He looked scared, and Thranduil sighed.

"I am sorry. I know you are doing all you can."

"It is forgotten." He smiled, but it faded quickly, "You look terrible."

Thranduil felt Faroth indicating for him to let him pull his shirt off, so he did. He pulled the covers down and helped Thranduil get comfortable. Unwe stepped forward, inspecting the wound with concerned eyes. It was a bitter red color, the edges frayed.

"Its infected my lord." He said quietly.

"I have not even looked at it," Thranduil admitted, closing his eyes a moment.

Unwe sighed, took a glass of herbs from his bag and uncorked it, broke it up with his fingers and putt it against the wound, pouring alcohol on it. Thranduil hissed and jerked involuntarily, sweat breaking at his forehead. "Go to sleep, I will come check on you later on."

"Salias-Earien-"

"If I hear anything about either of them I will wake you." Faroth said.

"That is an order," Thranduil said firm but still kind.

"Do not worry, sleep."

Thranduil slept in twenty minute intervals. Waking up from a nightmare, worry, fever, or pain. It was morning when something in the hall woke him up, and he sat up, trying to investigate the commotion, but it was headed toward him, at a fast pace. The door opened, Faroth stepping in. Thranduil stared at him, but Faroth moved aside, letting someone in. Earien.

She was dirty, her travel clothes were torn and her boots covered in mud. Her hair was winded and she was panting slightly like she had been running.

Thranduil sat up, and Faroth closed the door behind her, leaving them alone. "I thought- why are you here?" he asked gently, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I heard you were injured," she said, looking at the red weeping wound. "I also heard about Salias. I turned around and came back."

"How did you hear?"

"Glorfindel rode out to find me when they received your letter in Rivendell."

He nodded, leaning back on the pillow, a bead of sweat rolling into his eyes, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see Elrond."

"It's alright, I can visit Elrond after you are well and we find Salias." She said quietly, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I don't know that we will find him, Earien. They cannot find any trace of him anywhere."

"Do not lose hope, give your cousin some of your faith." Thranduil's mouth almost resembled the trace of a smile before fading back into a grimace of pain.

"How were you shot?"

"A new guard shot me with a poisoned arrow." He chuckled cynically, "accidentally. He thought I was an orc."

"Sometimes I think the same think," she prodded and he kicked her gently with his foot in mock insult, "I was gone a few hours and this is what you do to yourself."

He laughed, "see what happens when you leave." He yawned, pain radiating through his shoulder. "I am so tired," he admitted quietly.

She stood, and walked over to the fireplace, and threw more logs in it, "Than go to sleep," she responded softly, "I will see you in the morning."

"Don't leave," he whispered, drifting to sleep.

He woke to the sound of Pelior taking care of the fire, and squinted at the brightness of his room. "What time is it?" Thranduil mumbled.

"A little after noon, sir."

Thranduil nodded, moving to get up, but his shoulder protested. It hadn't bothered him while he was running around giving orders, but now that he'd stopped to rest, it was hitting him hard.

"Has Earien been here?"

"Yes, she was here earlier with breakfast but decided to let you sleep, your majesty." Thranduil sighed, and Pelior shifted uncomfortably, "Will that be all, sir?"

"Actually, I hate to ask this of you, could you help me into my clothes? I do not believe I have much strength or range in my arm just yet."

"Of course." Pelior opened his wardrobe, and pointed at a light green tunic. Thranduil nodded. He remained seated on the edge of the bed so Pelior could actually help him, and he pulled the sleeve up carefully over the wound, buttoning it shut. He helped him into simple tan leggings and his boots, and Thranduil tied one while Pelior tied the other. There was a knock at the door, and Earien was there, in a flowly blue dress of the airy fabric she loved so much, her wavy hair cascading down her back from a crown of intricate braids. She smiled.

"Well don't you look almost rested." She smirked.

Pelior finished tying his boot and stood. "Thank you, Pelior that is all."

He bowed, leaving the room. Thranduil stood, securing a brooch at the nape of his neck to help hold his tunic shut.

"You're just going to leave your hair like that?" she asked.

"My arm hurts and I am the King so, yes."

"No, you cannot."

"Then you fix it, because I am not moving that arm for my hair."

"Sit." She pointed at the couch, and Thranduil sat, watching her move behind him from the mirror on the opposite wall. She pulled gently at the hair near his ear, braiding it away from his face.

"Do you know what Faroth planned for today?" Thranduil asked.

"Faroth planned the council meeting?"

"Yes, he offered to take care of things while I slept but now I find myself uncomfortable with the fact I have people doing things for me lately."

"You are injured, it is only temporary. Faroth scheduled a council meeting in a half hour regarding the orc you saw and the orcs the villagers have seen lately."

"Lovely. Orcs are my favorite topic of discussion."

"Mine too," she agreed sarcastically, now braiding the hair on the other side, "Done."

He stood, looking in the mirror. Small delicate braids started behind his ear and joined in the back, a long thin braid falling past his shoulders. "Thank you."

"Absolutely. I will be with Glorfindel if you need me."

He nodded, curiosity sparking within him. What were they going to do? She swept from the room, and Thranduil watched her until Faroth joined him moments later. "I-"

"Earien updated me." He said, letting Faroth follow him from his bedchamber. He was almost immediately flooded with people. Assistants, guards, and officials with reports of orcs.

"The patrol of the east?" Thranduil questioned, and one of the guards moved toward him and quickly answered,

"Fine, sir, nothing to report."

"Good. The south?"

The captain hesitated, "Flooded with orcs, my lord."

"How many?"

"We killed twenty five,"

"Casualties?"

"None my king."

"Very well."

He swept into the council room, the guards not allowing anyone admittance. His advisors sat, concerned.

"How are you feeling, King Thranduil?"

"Better, thank you for your concern. Where shall we begin?"

"After the orc that Thangannas, Lord Salias, and you, my liege, saw in the forest, the patrols have reported dozens, even going as far as to wander into villages."

"Have these orcs attacked anyone? Initiated a fight? Injured anyone?"

"Most reports state their presence and elimination. No reports of attacks or casualties on innocents in villages."

"Well at least that part is good news. Amandil, have you and your men spotted orcs?"

"Yes, my lord, dozen stumbling through the forest. We managed to pick off a few before they wandered beyond the borders."

"We must keep track of these orcs, and contain the ones within our borders and destroy them and prevent any more from entering." Thranduil said.

"My lord, with the amount of warriors coming through training we can secure an additional level of patrol with more warriors."

"Good increase patrol frequency by twenty five percent, and increase warriors by five to ten each block. I would personally like a small contingent of warriors to figure out where these orcs are coming from."  
"Yes, my lord."

"What of Salias?"

"No news, my king. My apologies."

"No apology necessary. If no one else has anything to say-"

"My lord, do you not think it unwise to have a party of highly skilled trackers searching for Salias instead of fighting the orcs?" One of the advisors asked, a few others nodding.

"Lord Salias is a citzen of Mirkwood, and a member of the royal family. Here in Mirkwood, we do not leave anyone behind to suffer their fate against the dangers of the wood. Missing elves receive search parties until they are recovered. No exceptions. And unless you were not listening, we have an abundance of elves exiting the training program in the next few weeks. That gives us more than enough resources for search parties." He said dangerously.

"Does anyone else have a question?"

No one moved, except a woman on the end named Ciril, "What of the Autumn Festival my lord?"

"Ah yes. I forgot. What have you planned, Lady Ciril?"

"The ladies of the celebration committee and I have decided of the third of October in the clearing in the Green of Stars."

"Sounds wonderful to me. Does anyone have any questions regarding the Festival?"

There was a unanimous subtle head shake, "then we shall meet again in a week's time unless something requires our attention."

They all rose, allowing Thranduil to walk out ahead of them. He was already exhausted enough to return to bed, but he had a full schedule and his health could not and would not be getting in the way of his duty. He had been shot many times before, he'd even had a wound that was very close to fatal, and none of them made him feel like this. Granted, he'd never been shot with a poisoned arrow before. Thranduil's vision blurred and the room spun, and he grabbed Faroth's shoulder, steadying himself.

"Thranduil-" he said concerned, grabbing his arm.

"I'm alright. Just needed a moment," Thranduil said, shaking his head and clearing his vision. He straightened, continuing slowly down the hall, continuing into his office to fill out the orders for all of the new warriors as well as the increased patrols and the continuing missing report for Salias. He had a mountain, and he worked at it for hours before the guard outside the door entered.

"Lady Alonnen is outside. She wished to see you my lord."

"Let her in, thank you."

Alonnen was Salias' betrothed, and she'd been very worried, but calm about the situation. She would make a good member of the royal family. Thranduil set down his quill, turning his attention to her. She was very ethereal, even for an elf. Her long strawberry blonde hair was straight and glimmering in the light of his candlelight. She was petite for an elf, but in an attractive way, and her sea foam green eyes found his.

"My King."

"Alonnen. Come, be seated."

She sat in front of his desk, perched on the edge of the seat like a bird. When he examined her face, he noted the dark circles under her eyes and the tear streaks marring her ivory skin, "Have you heard anything?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. They have found nothing." He groaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"I have not slept in days, and when I sleep I wake in tears."

"I as well."

"You do not look well, my lord."

"You do not have to use titles with me, we are family now," he said quietly and she smiled, "I know I look bad, but I am alright, I promise."

"That is good to hear." She said standing, "I am meeting with Earien, I will see you later on then." She sighed, standing wearily.

"Could you ask Earien to come see me when you are done with her?"

"Of course." She walked out, and Thranduil called to Faroth outside the door.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Earien is coming to see me at one point tonight."

"Yes my lord."

Thranduil continued with his paperwork for another few hours before he stopped, getting overwhelmed with the amount of pages of reports and requests he had to read. The door opened, and Earien poked her head in.

"How's it going?"

"I am sick of this."

She laughed, sitting in the seat in front of his desk, leaning back in it and crossing her legs, "I brought you something." She bent over and dug through a basket Thranduil didn't even notice she brought in. She placed a jar of Thranduil's favorite soup on his desk and a small bowl with a spoon and a bottle of wine.

"What is this?" he asked, amused.

"I have brought us dinner." She smiled and he stacked his papers and put them aside. She poured soup into a bowl from the basket and handed it to him, and she poured them two glasses of wine.

"A work picnic then," he laughed, and focused on her, "the autumn festival is early next month."

"Good," she smiled, "You will have to dance."

"I detest dancing. You know that." He smirked.

"But you are King and you must dance." She smiled, and he sighed.

"There is so much I must do."

"You'll get used to it with time. I am sure your father took more than enough time getting used to establishing a kingdom and becoming its leader. It is a lot to inherit."

"You are lucky you are not royal," he said quietly, and she retained a neutral look on her face.

"You are right. I am."

"Thank you, for the picnic." He said quietly, stung by her comment. But he knew he had it coming.

"Anytime."

Faroth walked in, "My Lord."

"Yes?"

"They've found a trail of blood and footsteps, they believe its Salias'."

"Ok, it is being tracked yes?" Thranduil asked, eyes wide and head spinning.

"Yes my lord but, it leads far into the south."

"What are you saying?"

"We may need to extend the search to the land just south of Lorien."

"I will go, get my horse-"

"My lord-"

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do! Salias would not walk to, damn Rohan, willingly, Faroth. He is in trouble and I will not sit here and wait for someone else to search for my own kin for me!" he roared, "I will not allow my kingdom to become my prison!" his shoulder screamed and his vision blurred. He gripped the edge of his desk and he felt Earien's hand on his arm. Her face was blurred, and she was speaking to him but he couldn't hear her. His head swirled with images of his Earien and Faroth and the walls of the office as he blacked out, falling to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Needle in a Haystack

Thranduil ran towards his father, his long silvery blonde hair was streaked with blood and mud, but he would know his father anywhere. Chaos ensued around them in the center of the battle, and Thranduil avoided looking at the dead elves and men around him. He was already sick to his stomach once, and knew now was not the time for weakness, not in front of Adar. He slew a few orcs before he got to his father's side, his father's eyes rose to meet his momentarily. There was a large gash across Thranduil's forehead, and it distracted Oropher.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, are you?"

"Yes," he grunted, taking down an orc.

Thranduil wiped the blood from his eye for the hundredth time, and spun around, feeling a crunch under his foot. He made the mistake of looking down, his eyes falling on the dead elf below him. It was a training comrade of his, a close friend- a sharp pain flooded him, his vision blurring and sending him crashing to his knees. He yelled out in fear, looking down at the sword coming through the front of his thigh. His father's form appeared in front of him, his always calm demeanor panicked.

"Thranduil-" he breathed.

"I'm alright, please, pay attention." Thranduil roared through gritted teeth. Oropher turned, maiming several surrounding orcs, continuously turning to look upon Thranduil, who was struggling to stand. He tore the sword from the back of his thigh, blood cascading down the front of his leggings. His father pulled him to his feet, his warm, damp hands on his cheeks. His eyes formulating.

"Come."

He threw Thranduil over his shoulder. They weren't far from Elrond and Gil-Galad's forces. If he could get Thranduil back far enough behind the line he could see to his wounds safely. He felt a sting and knew it was an arrow, and his grip on Thranduil slackened and he slid. But he pulled it together and ignored the searing pain spreading through his chest. He rushed past elves, dropping Thranduil gently, his eyes bloodshot. He had blood all over his face, his hair full of it and his legs coated in it. Oropher wiped the blood from Thranduil's eyes, his own hair dripping with sweat and blood. He tore his cloak and wiped Thranduil's face with it.

"Adar." Thranduil choked.

"It's alright." He said quietly, tearing Thranduil's leggings around the wound. Oropher couldn't hide his concern, and Faroth jogged up behind him.

"Oropher, your shoulder."

He shook his head. "My son-"

"This arrow is poisoned Oropher."

Thranduil sat up, moving towards his father. "Ada?"

"I'm alright ion nin." He said, leaning heavily on Faroth as he stood. He pulled Faroth aside, far enough away that he believed Thranduil couldn't hear them. "Faroth. Take care of Thranduil. Take care of my son."

"Oropher I-"

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to my son."

"I won't." Faroth said, distraught and confused at such a request-

September 19 TA 507

Thranduil woke with a start, Earien flinching awake in the chair next to him. He was coated in sweat, his hair damp and his ears were ringing. Earien stood, sitting on the edge of the bed with a damp cloth and wiping his face.

"What happened?" He asked weakly, trying to sit up but his body protested.

"The arrow you were shot with was poisoned with a new poison. Unwe treated you for the older poison. You're lucky to be alive." She said quietly, wiping his forehead and his neck with the cool cloth.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"What has been going on?"

"While you were asleep, Luin and Amadil took it upon themselves to organize a newer higher skilled search party for Salias. I thought you could take a look at the assignment and approve it."

"When would they leave?" he squirmed weakly. He felt drenched in sweat and just wanted a bath. He hated feeling weak, and he hadn't felt this weak since Dagorlad.

"In a few days. How do you feel?"

"Weak," he smirked, shrugging slightly.

"Well you've been half dead for a while." She smirked back. "I'm in charge of you for a bit, by the way. Unwe is delivering a baby tonight so he told me to keep an eye on you."

"Lucky me," he groaned, a faraway pain in his back.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"I am alright,"

"Stop being noble and tell me what is wrong," she said, rinsing the cloth in the water basin next to his bed.

"I am hot," he chuckled weakly, "and the pain in my muscles will not allow me to move."

"Well you have a fever," she said, and pulled the blankets down to his waist. He gasped quietly at the shock of cold air hitting his hot skin, and felt slightly self-conscious with his scarred chest bare to her. But he was more comfortable than anything. He was enjoying her presence. Usually people taking care of him made him irritable and uncomfortable, but she eased him.

"I will be right back. Don't move."

"I wouldn't dare," he responded groggily, and she returned moments later with a bottle of Unwe's herbs for muscle pain. She poured a bit in the basin, and wrung the cloth out again. She sat next to him on the bed facing him, her long hair tickling his hip bone. He watched her face intently as she ran the cloth over his face gently, then over his neck and chest, and finally his arms.

He felt better, and refreshed when she was done. "Sorry I cannot do much more, but do you feel better?"

"Yes, I can get Faroth to help me to the bath later so I can wash the sweat off of me, but I feel much better. Thank you."

Luin opened the door and walked in, stopping before Thranduil, "I am sorry, you have been asleep all day I thought it would disturb you if I knocked."

"It is alright," Thranduil said quietly, and Luin stared at his scars a moment before looking at Earien, but it was enough to make Thranduil reach weakly for the blanket around his waist. He couldn't reach it, and Earien pulled them up for him.

"Glorfindel wants to discuss the map with you." Luin said to Earien.

"Alright. I'll be just a moment, do you want me to get you something to eat while I am out?" she asked Thranduil.

"No, thank you." He nearly whispered, his shoulder throbbing.

"Ok, I'll be back," she said, sweeping from the room, the train of her dress billowing behind her.

"Oh, your majesty. This is the list of people in the outgoing search party. You have to approve it for it to go out."

"Earien says it consists of all highly trained professionals?"

"Yes, my lord. Every one of them is highly trained and experienced and highly lethal."

"Good, send Amandil in here for me please?"

"Of course, my King. Feel better."

"Thank you," He watched Luin go, and was alone with his thoughts. The resemblance between him and Earien was uncanny. He was two hundred years her junior, but they were undoubtedly siblings. They had the same dark eyes, wavy dark hair.

Someone knocked.

"Enter," He called, and Amandil entered.

"How are you feeling?" Amandil asked.

"Better thank you. Could you do something for me?"

"Ofcourse," Amandil responded.

"I cannot lie in this bed any longer. I'd like to bathe and put on clothes. I just need help getting there."

"You need to lie down-"

"Amandil, please. I have been lying down for days. I will go whether you help me or not, but I would rather not fall and hurt myself further."

"You are so damn stubborn Oropherion I could slap you," he said, annoyed, and then sighed. "Sit up,"

Thranduil sat up as far as he could, clenching his teeth in pain. Amandil had his arms under his dragging him from the bed onto his feet. He was wearing the same leggings he was wearing the last time he was conscious. Amandil supported his weight, and he could barely move his legs, in fact he could barely move on his own. He tried to stand again and held onto Amandil's arms, his entire torso screaming. His knees gave out and he was panting and having a hard time keeping his eyes open within moments. Amandil lifted him into his arms, and Thranduil chuckled tiredly.

"You lift me so easily,"

"You have lost so much weight," Amandil replied. He rarely used titles in private with Thranduil, which was fine with the King. He was one of his closest companions. He helped Thranduil to the ottoman against the wall and began digging through the wardrobe in the corner of Thranduil's bathing chamber "You smell of herbs," he said curiously.

"It is muscle relaxer. I complained about being sore to Earien so she doused me in it," he said, not feeling like going into detail.

"I've always liked that girl," he said with a smirk, and Thranduil's stomach tightened when he thought of how gentle she was with him.

Thranduil's bath was a natural hot spring with stairs and a bench carved into it, and it was the only one in Mirkwood. Amandil turned with towels in his arms, and looked at the scar on Thranduil's thigh.

Thranduil sighed tiredly. He knew how gruesome the scar was. The sword had gone entirely through his thigh. That wasn't going to not destroy his leg.

Amandil held his arms and helped Thranduil into the bath. He dunked his head under, shaking his hair and rinsing the sweat and blood from it. Amandil sat near the edge on the ground, looking tired.

"Amandil, Luin left me a scroll in the other room, can you retrieve it for me? He nodded, and returned with the scroll. "Can you read me the names?"

He read slowly "Captain Huldion is leading the group, Deni, a captain of the guard is the tracker, Lady Earien is the healer, Glorfindel-"

"What? Earien?"

"Yes,"

"My Earien?"

"Yes my lord,"

Thranduil's wide eyes found his. "She is not going,"

"My lord-"

"Does Luin know about this?"

"He does. He wasn't happy about it but he agreed."

"She is not going. No."

"Thranduil she's a highly skilled healer. She's a trained, lethal warrior as well. She's a big asset to that mission."

"I know of her qualifications," Thranduil said, dragging himself to a standing position.

His muscles screamed, but his temper and adrenaline screamed louder. Amandil protested, but he ignored him, shaking off his supporting hands and taking one of the towels from the ottoman. He wiped his body hastily and put his robe on, leaving his hair dripping. He hurried across the marble floors of his sitting room, his shoulder beating in time with his heart, which beat in his ears and behind his eyes. Faroth came in at some point and was chasing after him, yelling at him, but Thranduil had to find Earien and talk to her about this. Did she even know she was on it? He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't help his raging temper at the moment.

He started across the slippery granite floor of his bed chamber, and his legs were shaking with the decline of adrenaline and anger in his system. The pain was overwhelming, and he turned to start towards Faroth, but slipped in the small puddle his dripping hair was leaving, his head cracking against the floor. He groaned, the room spinning and he shut his eyes tight. Faroth was beside him, asking him if he was ok, but the pain was excruciating, radiating all over his body. He was in Faroth's arms, and then Faroth sat in a chair with Thranduil in his arms. He cracked open his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He groaned.

"Amandil is changing the bed, you bled on the sheets." He said, his voice strangely low.

Thranduil didn't open his eyes again until Faroth stood with him and they tugged undergarments on him and laid him in bed again. Faroth dabbed at a new cut on his forehead and Amandil Tried to dry his hair with a towel and Thranduil groaned and swatted him away.

Unwe rushed in, astonished. "What did you do?"

"He wanted to take a bath and-"

"And you let him?"

"He couldn't walk anyway I carried him, and he Earien's name on the draft for the team and was sort of terrifying, he climbed out of the bath and walked in here-"

"You let him walk? He has poison in his blood!"

"He was unstoppable. But I think the pain caught up with him and he slipped and hit his head."

"You're supposed to take care of him Amandil not let him run around with wet hair when he has poison running through his veins. That poison effects muscle function. His legs can't support him until it's gone. He shouldn't even be able to hold his head up."

"I didn't expect him to be able to support his weight never mind climb out of that bath and make it to his room."

"He's got too much willpower for his own good."

"I can hear you." He said weakly.

"Good. Don't be stupid and stay in bed." Unwe barked.

"Unwe. This is the King of the realm." Faroth said quietly.

"My apologies, my Lord."

"Apology accepted," Thranduil grunted, trying to shift his weight. Earien entered, looking curiously at Unwe.

"I am sorry, my lord," Amandil apologized quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Thranduil said with a nod "Could you leave us, please?"

They all bowed, leaving the room, and she sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What did you do? Get up?"

"Yes. And I fell," he said matter of fact.

"Why I am not surprised" she said, flashing a smile.

"Did Luin tell you you're on the list?"

"For the skilled group? No?" she asked curiously.

"You and Glorfindel are on it."

"Oh."

"Are you going to go?"

"I guess so," she said.

"Just be careful,"

"No, I am going to risk my life purposefully to get back at you for scaring me,"

"I did not mean to be unconscious for three days," he smiled tiredly.

"Does not change the fact that you were,"

"I'm ok, Earien. Don't worry about me."

She sighed, "I was scared. I'd never before truly thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not losing me to a paranoid guard with poisoned arrows that is for sure." He said quietly and he got her to smile.

"I have to go, I will see you later."

He nodded, and watched her leave. He fell asleep almost immediately after.

September 20 TA 507

Thranduil spent forty five minutes pulling clothes on, fire shooting through his veins with every movement. He was getting cabin fever lying in that bed, and the work he had to do was doing nothing but piling up. He put on his loosest tunic, pulling on boots with no laces and heading out into the corridor, Faroth falling in line quickly behind him, stunned he was up.

"You are not supposed to be up," Faroth said.

"But I am. What is the status on the southern patrol?"

"Stable and issued. No further sightings of orcs in the last few days."

"Good. I'd like to speak to the search party before they leave this morning."

"They're in the training room, my lord."

"Thank you, Faroth,"

He was walking at his normal pace, and was acting like nothing ever happened to him. Just yesterday he couldn't hold up his head, now he was ok? Faroth was concerned, but hid it from Thranduil knowing he would just tell him off.

He followed Thranduil down the stairs to the training room, where Earien was sparring with Luin. She was laughing, and the others were too, rooting for them. There were only four elves in the search party to keep warriors in the patrols, but they were skilled at what they did. An elf named Huldion, Earien, Glorfindel, and another elf named Deni.

Deni spotted Thranduil, and stood, bowing. Earien and Luin stopped sparring, and she dropped her sword.

"My King. Our apologies. We did not hear you enter." Huldion bowed. He was highly experienced and unbeatable, and worked alongside Thranduil's father during battles.

"No apology necessary. I would appreciate being drafted on your plan, however."

"Ofcourse. This party is being led by myself into the south towards where the blood was spotted by the last group. From there Deni and I will be tracking, and Glorfindel is very familiar with surrounding areas to lead us should we wander further than Mirkwood's borders in our search. As a well-trained healer, Earien will be a valuable asset in cases of injury as well as her skill in combat in the case of an attack."

"And your supplies?"

"Between the four of us we will carry three months' worth of Lembas. Deni is skilled in forest survival, and will be useful should we need other supplies from the forest."

"When is you expected return, captain?"

"Permission to remain aloft until the mission is completed, sir."

He stared at Huldion a moment, before inclining his head, "permission granted. However I would like word whenever it can be sent."

"Of course my King. We will not disappoint you."

"I know you will not, Captain. Thank you."

"Alright, I think it is time for us to go," Huldion said to the group. They were all in the finest high quality sentinel issue leggings and tunics, leather mail of lightweight scales sewn to coats and hoods that came far forward to block out weather with veils of mithril to cover all but the eyes. They also each had cloaks draped between their shoulders of the finest wool and each had a longbow and short sword forged by the finest craftsman. They each pulled their hoods up and the veils over their faces.

Earien's dark eyes found Thranduil's under her dark hood. She blended well with the others aside from her smaller form, a blue patch on her pack indicating a healer. She approached him while the others got situated.

"I will see you soon, hopefully with Salias."

"I wish I could go," He said quietly.

"You have to stay here and take care of everything else." She said.

He couldn't break away from her captivating gaze. Her dark eyes engulfed his soul, pulling him from his body. "Be careful," he whispered.

"I will. I will see you soon, say hello to Elrond and Celebrian for me."

Thranduil froze. He'd forgotten they were coming for Salias' wedding- "I will."

Huldion motioned for her to follow, and the group walked up the stairs from the training room and down the corridor in perfect unison, in a single file line. They stopped, the king saying good bye to each of them, and Glorfindel nodded at the King,

"I'll keep her safe, King Thranduil,"

Thranduil smiled slightly, "See that you do,"

He stood at the gate, and watched them walk into the snowy forest until he couldn't see them any longer.

He turned, and the sight before him was one that was unexpected. Salias' betrothed, Alonnen, stood before him, her long strawberry hair blowing in the snowy breeze before the gate. She looked neutral, but her eyes were full of pain.

"It is terrible to watch the one you love leave you forever, is it not?"


	4. Digging Deeper

September 23 TA 507

Thranduil sat, painting. His movements were slow and fluid, each line and stroke deliberate and precise. He couldn't stop thinking about what Alonnen had said. What did she mean by leave forever? And why did she think he loved Earien? Did he love Earien? No. Of course not. He mixed his green with yellow, a knock at the door. "Enter." Faroth came in, silently sitting in the seat near the fire. "What's wrong?" Thranduil called, mixing the paint.

"How do you know something is wrong? Maybe I am just tired."

"Because I've known you since I was an elfling. Tell me what is wrong." Thranduil said, turning to face him.

Faroth could tell Thranduil was still in immense pain. When he thought no one was looking he would cringe or close his eyes. The particular action that worried Faroth, and even Amandil had approached Faroth about, was his frequent need to stop and lean against the wall to catch his breath. Amandil told him not to tell Thranduil about Deni, that he didn't need the stress and there was nothing to do about it now, but Thranduil was the King. He needed to know.

"What is it?"

"Thranduil I-"

"I want to know, I need to know what it is you are keeping from me."

"Deni." Faroth sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"What about him?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"Huldion, he got in a fight with Deni I guess, fired him from the patrols for insubordination."

"What?"

"All he had was the patrols. His family is all dead, he tipped Thangannas' arrows with poison-"

Faroth broke off, shaking his head.

"Why would he do that?"

"He wanted to kill you and frame Huldion for it."

"And I just allowed him to go on a three month journey with Huldion and two other elves? And they all trust him because I trusted him?"

"It is my fault. I asked him I recommended him, I trusted him. I put him on that list."

"It is not your fault. We need to get them back."

"We tried. They are far gone."

"Why wasn't I told about this immediately?" Thranduil demanded, putting the paint down.

"We didn't want to worry you-"

"That is not for you to decide. I am King of this realm, and I need to know all that is happening in my realm." Thranduil said forcefully, but not with anger.

"Yes, my lord." He said guiltily, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to do disappoint you, my King,"

The look on Faroth's face told Thranduil he was upset about something more, not just the delay in informing Thranduil. "It is alright, I am not disappointed in you. I appreciate the thought on behalf on my safety, but I need to know these things."

"I know."

"What else is wrong? Something is bothering you."

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Thranduil. I am alright."

"This is not your fault. My father's death was also not your fault."

The look Huldion gave Thranduil said he hit the nail on the head.

"If something happens to Huldion-,"

"Nothing will happen to Huldion. He is one of the best warriors I know, as is Glorfindel. Earien alone is perceptive enough to know if something is wrong. If Deni tries to hurt Huldion, he is greatly outnumbered." Thranduil assured.

"I do not want another comrade to die because of my negligence."

"The King's death was not of your negligence, and Huldion will be alright,"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Earien is with them. She's too stubborn to allow something to happen to them,"

Faroth stared at Thranduil, his face torn. "Your Adar would be so proud of you."

"That means a lot coming from you."

Thranduil stood slowly, flashing a small smile at Faroth.

"You should rest, but I know saying that to you will go to waste,"

"You know me well."

"You cannot pretend you are not in pain," Faroth said, slightly annoyed.

"I am in pain, but Mirkwood will not stop to watch me rest. Besides, I hate lying around I get bored and it makes me feel useless. I know my limits and I will be fine,"

Faroth rolled his eyes but followed Thranduil as he went out into the hall of the family wing, moving towards his office. He had letters to write to new warriors to invite them into the patrols or the guard. He had letters to answer from other realms and villages within Mirkwood. Hopefully some of his tasks would keep his mind of Earien and her ultimate challenge. Deni.

September 24 TA 507

Glorfindel just finished putting up his tent when he went to sit next to Earien next to the fire. Huldion sat across from her, holding a stick over the fire. Huldion had light red-brown hair and bright green eyes that glowed like an animal's in the fire light. He was a serious elf, throwing himself entirely into his job since the day he came of age. He was younger than Earien, but he was one of those people that was always part of her life one way or another. He was high in the military now, and rarely ventured into the forest for any other reason other than duty.

"How did you come to get so close to the King?" Glorfindel asked. He had known they were close from all the visits she made to Imladris and all the letters he had sent her while she was there, but he didn't realize how close.

"We grew up together. In Doriath. My father was a military leader and a good friend of King Oropher, and he had asked my father to teach Thranduil about the military so one day he would know when he became part of it. My father agreed and taught him not only about the military but he taught him art and math and his least favorite, languages. My dad brought me with him one day to join in a drawing lesson."

"Let me guess you became best friends."

"No we loathed each other," she smiled, "he was very stubborn and we butt heads. But my father said if I gave it one more try I would never have to see him again, so I agreed and went back. We've been inseparable ever since."

Huldion smirked, throwing his stick into the fire, "King Thranduil? Stubborn? I've never heard such a thing."

Earien laughed, "He is an interesting elf sometimes."

Glorfindel laughed, and he hunkered into his cloak when a cold wind passed through the trees, his golden hair tangling in his hood. He looked toward Deni's tent, and at Huldion, "is he not well?"

"His wife left him in the middle of the night a few days ago. He has been this way since."

"Why would she do that?" Earien whispered.

"He was never good to her. He was always raising his voice to her. She went with the latest group to travel to Lorien, I think. She couldn't take him anymore."

Earien stared at the tent suspiciously a moment, and then back at Huldion.

"What about you, Captain?" Glorfindel asked Huldion, "you must be married?"

"No, I am not." He said quietly.

Glorfindel didn't pursue the subject, and stood, stretching. "I think I will turn in, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Earien and Huldion both said, and watched Glorfindel's slender form walk to his tent. They sat silently a moment, before Earien moved around the fire to sit next to Huldion.

"I do not believe that Deni's wife left him after all these years for that reason. Something strange is going on with him."

"He's just having a rough time right now. He lost his spot on the patrol-"

"You fired him from the patrol?" She gasped.

"I had to, Earien. He was endangering others and I warned him a thousand times."

She stared at Huldion, "I understand that, but-"

"I've reinstated him. Not to the southern patrol, to the northern where there is a lot less danger. He'll be ok there."

"Have you told him?"

"Not yet. I haven't done the paperwork and I don't want to tell him before its official. Just in case. Deni is my friend. I never intended on hurting him. It was my duty as an officer."

"I understand," Earien said quietly, still wondering about Deni. "I will take first watch if you want to turn in."

"Earien you need sleep as well-"

"I am not tired. I will wake you if I feel like I need to sleep."

"If you are sure,"

"Positive,"

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Earien near the fire, contemplating. How odd was it that right after he loses his position his wife flees? She had known Deni's wife. She was not the fleeing type. Yet here was Deni, a fired patrol officer on a high class mission to save a member of the royal family. Why would a warrior deemed a danger to his comrades be on such a mission? What strings had Deni pulled behind Huldion's back to get on such a mission? Did Huldion not report the dismissal? Of course not. Deni was Huldion's friend, he wouldn't report such a dishonoring thing to the royal guard. Endangering fellow warriors was grounds for immediate removal from all military services of Mirkwood. But still-

"Still up?" Glorfindel asked, sitting next to her.

"Yes I am first watch."

"Do you want to get some sleep? I'll keep watch."

"Maybe in a little while." She said quietly.

"I do not trust Deni either," he said quietly. She stared.

"What? Really?"

"Not for a moment. He took three times as many weapons as we did, and more lembas than us."

"Strange." She said, looking into the black of the forest.

"He is outnumbered, whatever he is planning will fail."

"I hope."

Glorfindel pulled a folded sheet of paper a quill, and a small bottle of ink from his pocket. "Since we are both up, I would love to see you draw. Huldion tells me you draw beautifully," he said quietly.

"I have not drawn in a very long time,"

"Then there is no time like the present," She smirked at him, and turned to sit facing him, looking closely at his fair face. "Oh so you are going to draw me. Fine. But make me look handsome," he laughed, and she shook her head, her eyes already focused on what she was doing.

"My lord Elrond has missed you. He will be disappointed when he arrives in Mirkwood and you are not there,"

"He will understand. He knows my duty to the king," she said, only looking up to study Glorfindel's features. His hair was braided behind his ears, and he watched her focused face.

"I missed you as well," he said quietly.

"And I you," she said, distracted.

"I always wished you would come back for an extended stay. It is so much more peaceful in Imladris than Mirkwood."

"Indeed it is. I have thought of it in the past."

"All that keeps you here is the King?"

"As well as my brother," she said quietly, dipping the quill in ink slowly.

"Luin would move to Imladris I am sure,"

She looked up at him, "why do you wish for me to move to Imladris?"

"I wish to see you more. To see you every day." He said quietly.

She stared at him am moment, before returning her gaze to the drawing. She was unreadable, her emotions guarded at all times.

"Finished."

"Let me see," She handed him the paper, and his eyes widened. It was from the middle of his chest up, his hair falling gently over his broad shoulders, his face identical to his own. "Earien this is-" he shook his head in amazement. "You made me look handsome," he teased.

"I drew you as you look, mellon-nin. No embellishments." She laughed quietly.

He folded it gently, putting it in his pocket, "When we return you must draw me something that is not on messenger paper that I have to fold up."

"On my honor," she smiled, yawning.

"I think I will take you up on the offer, I would like to sleep, if it is still open,"

"Ofcourse." Glorfindel stood, "goodnight,"

"Goodnight," she said quietly. His gaze was so intense on hers, she couldn't look away. He was standing incredibly close to her, his breath fogging the air between them.

Earien turned her head, "Goodnight," she mumbled and climbed into her tent, much to Glorfindel's disappointment.

September 27 TA 507

Amandil walked swiftly towards the Royal Wing. He was a little nervous, but didn't let it show as the guards in front of the Royal Wing bowed their heads to him, and he bowed his head in return.

It was the middle of the night, and one guarantee of having the King in a bad mood is to wake him in the middle of the night, especially when he is not well.

Amandil was promoted to the captain of defense after the death of King Oropher and the death of the previous captain of defense. Thranduil had faith in him, and agreed to promote him to captain of defense. Ever since that moment Amandil had been on edge. He was constantly afraid of disappointing the King, making him think his faith had been misplaced. He was so young when he was promoted, Thranduil had so much confidence in his potential, and he had seen potential in him when all others thought him an immature elfling. He did not want to fail him.

He was afraid what he was about to tell him would make him regret that faith in his potential. He was terrified.

He got to the King's door, and the guards nodded toward him. He walked in, the fire in the living room roaring, Pelior must have been keeping it going. He walked through the living room, opening the double doors to Thranduil's bedroom. The light from the other room shined on Thranduil's sleeping form, his silvery hair splayed behind him on the pillow. Amandil wiped his sweaty palms on his leggings, and knelt next to the King, shaking him gently.

"My Lord,"

He stirred, his eyes opening slowly to meet his. "Amandil," He mumbled.

"Thranduil, I'm sorry to wake you." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and cringing. He got up, his towering form moving past Amandil to his robe. "What's happened?"

"Faroth, he told me to send more troops to the southern patrol, I- I didn't think they needed the support, the movement has been dissipating-"

"What are you saying?"

"The southern patrol, it has been attacked. Heavily."

"Casualties?"

"Forty. Eleven fatalities." Amandil said shakily.

Thranduil stared at Amandil, his ice blue eyes delving into him. His face was indecipherable.

"Why did you feel it was not necessary to back them up at the suggestion of an experienced elder?" he asked quietly.

"I did not think it was necessary- I was wrong-"

"Yes, you were." He said with finality, pulling leggings on and boots. He struggled into his tunic, the range of his arm seemingly limited by the now gruesome looking half healed wound on his back.

"My King I-"

"We will talk about this later, right now we need to get them to safety," he said, sweeping into the hall, Amandil tried to keep up with him, the king's robe billowing behind him. He felt guilty waking him up, he knew he hadn't been sleeping well with Earien gone. He never slept well with her away. If he had just listened-

Faroth was next to the king in a moment. Somehow he always knew when Thranduil was up. Thranduil was whispering quietly to Faroth as they walked, Faroth looking back at Amandil, pity in his eyes.

They got to the council room, which was always where they planned troop movements, and Thranduil pulled the map of the southern portion of the forest from the bookshelf. He was the only one who knew the organization of the bookshelf, and was the only one to touch the supplies, other than Amandil. But probably not after this incident.

"Send the second sector of the western patrol south, help the injured by severity and get all of the elves that can be moved back to the stronghold as quickly as can be arranged. Wake Unwe," he said to Pelior who bowed and strode from the room.

Thranduil looked tiredly up at Faroth, who looked tiredly at Amandil. Amandil couldn't meet Thranduil's eyes, and despair welled up inside him. He had failed him.

Thranduil strode past him, his arm brushing his as he plowed through the door and back into the hall. He could hear his commanding voice booming to a guard, who walked by the door quickly.

"I am sorry. I should have listened to you," Amandil said quietly.

"You should have. But it is alright. No one expects you to be without error."

"The King does,"

Faroth stared at him, "The King does not expect you to be without error, Amandil. He expects you to consult him when you have conflicting opinions with your normal consultants or do not know what exactly to do."

"I want him to trust my ability to make decisions. I want him to trust me as his captain of defense."

"He does trust you. That is why he does not make you run every decision you make by him. But when your opinion is conflicting with mine or someone else's you respect, asking the King is the best thing to do, and he respects that and appreciates it. You have to remember this is his realm to protect and not asking him his opinion on such an important topic that killed eleven elves and seriously injured dozens more is disappointing."

Amandil stared at him, fear and self-loathing in his eyes. "I have failed him, he will dismiss me for sure."

"One thing about him is he is unpredictable. But one thing I can predict is how forgiving he can be sometimes. You may be dismissed from your position but he will not dismiss you all together."

Amandil nodded, "what do I do?"

"He will summon you. In the meantime he has assigned me to your position."

Amandil's eyes widened, "He, I'm-"

"It is until he decides your fate."

Amandil bowed, walking quickly from the room. Normally he would talk to Thranduil when he was upset or scared. Now he was both and Thranduil was not the one to talk to. Should he ignore Faroth again and go see the King? He went back to his suite, poured himself a glass of wine and sat on his couch. He pulled his knees around his chest and stared into the fire, wondering what the future held for him.

Earien, Deni, Glorfindel and Huldion walked from sunrise to sunset every day. They were silent, moving quickly and quietly through the forest, and tried to keep their presence unknown to whatever could be lurking in the southern part of the forest. They were only a few miles from the southern border, and Earien couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes?" he asked, seeming almost surprised she broke the silence.

"Does Elrond know where you are?"

He smiled, "yes. I never so much as breathe without telling my lord Elrond."

"That is good. I was afraid Elrond would be angry that you disappeared," She laughed.

"For someone else, yes, for you, he would let me frolic around Middle Earth,"

"To see you frolic, Lord Glorfindel, would be worth Elrond's rage,"

Glorfindel laughed, and watched Deni, who was so far in front of them they could hardly see him. His suspicious gaze caught Earien's. Deni was making her more and more nervous every day. He hadn't spoken since they left Mirkwood, and sat alone in his tent whenever they stopped. She was sick of it.

"Deni! Wait!" She called, and saw Glorfindel's mouth open in surprise as she jogged quickly and soundlessly over roots and fallen trees. He turned to look at her, his hand bloody.

"What is it, my lady?" he asked quietly, peering at her under his auburn hair.

"I thought you might like some company," she said, coming up next to him. "You've been so quiet,"

"Thank you, but I am alright."

"Are you injured?" she asked, gesturing to his hand.

"Just a scratch," he said, adjusting his hood. The wind blew directly in Earien's face, and she pulled her face covering up over her nose.

"I think we have reached the edge of the forest," Deni said quietly, and she looked to where he was gesturing. The forest broke into a clearing, the sun shining onto the dewy grass beyond the tree line. Glorfindel and Huldion jogged up next to them, the four of them staring at the clearing.

"I have never stepped outside of Mirkwood's borders," Huldion said quietly.

"We will camp here for the night, we won't make it across the plain by nightfall." Glorfindel pointed out and Huldion nodded.

Huldion began examining the area, searching for signs of any recent danger or even Salias, although they were under the suspicion that he was far further south than the border.

"Tomorrow we venture towards Lorien. We shall sleep in the trees for the night."

Earien looked at him questioningly, and he sighed, "Orcs have been through here. It is just a precaution."

Earien nodded, and scaled the nearest tree. She chose the highest branch she could while still feeling safe and grabbed her bag from her back, unravelling her bedroll. She didn't want to stay up and talk, she was too tired and just wanted to sleep. She pulled out her bedroll, unravelling it carefully and tying her legs onto the branch, just in case she decided to fall from a tree for the first time in her life. The branches were so large in the trees of Mirkwood that one could sleep comfortably on one of the trunk sized branches. She had a small piece of lembas before and fell asleep before she could even consider doing anything else.


	5. Mistakes and Regrets

September 28 TA 507

Thranduil stood at the gate, the group from Rivendell approaching. Faroth stood silently at his side, watching the King worriedly. It was just Elrond and Celebrian and a few guards. They usually brought the twins and their daughter, but this time it was just the couple.

"Lord Elrond." Thranduil greeted graciously and bowed his head. He was tired, and still had to decide what to do with Amandil, but forced a smile for his guests.

Elrond smiled kindly in return, "King Thranduil. It has been too long."

"Thank you for coming."

"It is my pleasure, I have not been to Mirkwood while I could call you King." Thranduil bowed his head to Celebrian, who smiled and returned it.

"Is Earien available? I haven't seen her in a while and I missed her visit."

"I am truly sorry for that," Thranduil apologized.

"It's alright of course, how are you feeling?"

"I'm well, thank you. Earien is out with a search group as a healer looking for my cousin."

"Salias?"

"Yes he's missing," Thranduil said, hiding his feelings on the subject.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I'd like to talk to you later on before dinner if that's alright."

"Ofcourse."

"Pelior, show lord Elrond and lady Celebrian to their room."

"Ofcourse your majesty." Pelior bowed.

Elrond and Celebrian followed Pelior, and Thranduil walked back to his office.

He turned to his guards, his voice low, "No one is to disturb me."

The guards nodded curtly, and turned to face the corridor. He shut the door behind him, and sat at the desk, his head in his hands. He hadn't stopped thinking about Deni since Faroth approached him. What about the orcs? They were close to where Earien and the others were expected to be. The team and Salias were doomed, and what was he doing to help? Sitting around and worrying? He groaned, getting up and pulling out his map of the southern patrol area. Maybe he could rig a few extra warriors to join the group, to make sure they hadn't been murdered by orcs or by Deni-

He walked quickly from his office, down to the residential area of the stronghold, guards in tow, searching for Alonnen. He needed to speak to the closest thing he had to Earien, which was Earien's closest friend.

He got to her home, and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, Alonnen looking surprised. "Your majesty,"

"It is Thranduil to you, may I talk to you?"

"Of course, come in,"

Thranduil ducked inside, the guards standing outside the door. Her home was small but comfortable and well designed. She gestured for him to sit and the table and he nodded graciously, sitting gracefully at her dinner table.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." He said quietly.

"Is it Salias?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, no. I would have told you the moment I saw you with any news, however there is none."

She looked relieved, and sat next to Thranduil at the table, "what is troubling you?"

"What you said, the other day. About Earien and I,"

Her smile reached her gentle features, and she put her slender hand on the table, "You are so blind to your own emotions,"

His heart leapt, "no, about what you said, you were incorrect in your judgment-"

"You are incorrect in yours. What would you do if Earien moved to Imladris?"

"What? Why?"

"She's been thinking about it. There is not much for her here, other than you. She has family and work in Imladris, Luin will follow her wherever she goes."

"She is unhappy?" he said, astounded.

"She is not unhappy, she feels as if she has no purpose here. What would you do if she left? Found a husband? Had a family?"

Thranduil shook his head, as if the thought was not real. "I-"

"You need to think about how you really feel, and stop thinking you are friends, because you do not love her as a friend."

Thranduil gaped at her, and there was a knock at the door. She rose to answer it, and her fair voice fell into background noise behind Thranduil's struggling thoughts. He rose, nodding to Alonnen and moving through the door, the guards falling in line behind him. He saw Faroth coming towards him and he bowed when he spotted the King. "Send Amandil to my office,"

"Yes, my king," he said, and swept away off in another corridor.

Earien opened her eyes, scanning the branches for the noise that woke her. It was silent, the wind rustling branches. Her eyes searched the branches around her for her companions. Huldion and Deni were on the branches below her, however Glorfindel was nowhere to be seen. Deni was suddenly leaping from branch to branch in the corner of his vision. She pulled her longbow from her back, an arrow aimed at his chest.

"Deni! Stop!" She called, and he knelt down and threw Huldion from his branch.

After a moment of heavy silence, Huldion's body hit the ground with a thud, Deni on top of him in seconds. Earien could hear Huldion grunt as Deni punched him repeatedly, and hurried down the tree. When she reached the ground she shot a warning shot by Deni's ear, and he stopped, and turned toward her.

"Stop, that's an order,"

"From who?" Deni laughed, his eyes wild with rage, "a healer?"

"From the elf with the arrow poised at your heart." She said quietly. Huldion wasn't moving, and she was suddenly fearful he was seriously injured.

"I am not afraid. I know you will not shoot and I will have my revenge at last,"

"I will shoot you if you touch him, kinslayer. You do not know what revenge is."

"Kinslayer?" he put his hand over his heart in mock surprise, "what do you mean?"

"You tipped Thangannas' arrows with poison, hoping he would shoot someone accidentally like he had when you trained him, so you could frame Huldion for it, since it is his job to tip and mark poisoned arrows. You know tipping arrows that are unmarked is illegal, and would cost Huldion his position."

"You're a lot smarter than you look,"

"No wonder your wife left you. She knew you tipped those arrows and didn't want to be involved."

His pupils dilated, his features contorting in rage. He stomped Huldion's forearm, and Huldion cried out, rolling away. He leapt onto him, pulling a dagger from his boot, and Earien pulled her shortsword from her back, running over. Deni turned and glared at an approaching Earien, and struck her across the face with the hilt of his sword, knocking her over, pain sweeping through her.

Glorfindel emerged from the tree line, his sword in hand. "DENI! STOP!"

Deni knelt on Huldion's arms, and Huldion cried out at the pain shooting through his broken forearm. He pulled his bow from his back and shot Glorfindel, turning to redirect his attention to Huldion.

Huldion punched Deni in the face, and Deni pulled a small dagger from his back, lunging for Huldion's chest. Huldion slammed his forearm into Deni's cheek, and he loosed the dagger and shook his head. The dagger slid next to Huldion's hip, but Deni did not see it and grabbed an arrowhead from his coat pocket. He lunched for Huldion's heart, but Huldion grabbed the dagger next to his hip, plowing it into Deni's abdomen.

He gasped, rolling off Huldion and onto the ground next to him. Earien was catching the breath that was knocked from her at the blow. She sat up slowly, Glorfindel tugging the arrow from his shoulder with a grunt.

"I did not expect him to shoot me," Glorfindel said quietly.

"Nor did I expect to be backhanded," Earien responded.

"I'm sorry I took off, I was looking for the lembas," Glorfindel said, helping her up.

"It is alright, he was probably waiting for that" she stopped. "The lembas?"

"He threw the bag of lembas in the river,"

She stared at him, and then jogged over to Huldion. He was panting, still lying on his back, "What hurts?" she asked quietly, feeling his ribcage for broken ribs.

"Check Deni first," he said shakily, his eyes not leaving the sky. She glanced at Deni, and didn't need to check him.

"He is dead," she said quietly.

Tears formed in Huldion's eyes, and he blinked them away, falling into his hair.

"What hurts?" she asked again.

"My arm, my ribs-"

She felt his ribs, finding two broken ones, and his forearm was broken. Huldion was shaking violently, and she unclipped her cloak, draping it over him.

"Is he ok?" Glorfindel asked quietly, kneeling next to her.

"He is," she said quietly. "Huldion, everything is ok. You're going to be ok," she said quietly.

"I'm a kinslayer, Earien. I killed him," he sobbed quietly, grabbing her tunic.

"You were defending yourself."

"King Thranduil-"

"He will not be angry. You were defending yourself, you had to."

"He will be disappointed, he will hate me,"

"In Deni. Not in you. He will not hate you for defending yourself against a murderer."

Deni's blood was on Huldion's hands, and his face froze when he realized it. Earien quickly used a cloth from her bag to wipe it from his hand, and she took his shaking hand in hers. "I promise you all will be alright. Rest, we will leave tomorrow morning for Mirkwood."

"Earien," Glorfindel said quietly. She glanced at him and stood. "We do not have enough lembas to make it back."

"What? How much do we have left?"

"Three days, not much more."

She stared at Huldion, "We'll leave now and get as far as we can before nightfall."

"What about Huldion?"

"I don't know. We could build a stretcher-"

"We would collapse in two days. It would exert a lot of our energy pulling it over roots and the river."

"True,"

"I can walk-" Huldion called, pulling himself into a standing position with a grimace.

"What about Deni?" Glorfindel asked quietly, "We have to leave him."

Huldion opened his mouth to protest and Earien shook her head, "He is right. We cannot drag him. We will be lucky to make it back without dragging him. We'll bury him here. If we bring him back they will not bury him with his kin anyway. He betrayed them."

Huldion nodded reluctantly, his eyes pained.

"Ok, let's get going."

"Captain?" Amandil looked up at Pelior. "The king requests that you please go to his office."

"Not his room?"

"No. His office." Amandil nodded, standing nervously. He followed Pelior to the King's office where he opened the door and let him in. Thranduil was sitting in his chair facing the fire, away from Amandil, a wine glass in his hand. Amandil stood before him, bowing.

"Amandil. How are you?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"I have been better." He nearly whispered.

"As have I."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little." The King said, his eyes trained on Amandil.

"My lord I-"

"Amandil why did you not heed Faroth's advice?"

"I-I didn't agree with him I thought the patrol was more than heavily backed."

"Personally, when an elder, more experienced elf suggests something to me or questions my decision I get another opinion. Especially when lives are at stake. It concerns me that you didn't question your opinion."

"I did, I just- Salias is gone and Faroth was the one making me second guess and-"

"Why would you not talk to your leading commander? The king of your realm?"

"I-I-"

Thranduil stood, walking over to his carafe and pouring himself a glass of dorwinion. "Amandil. How can I trust you if you cannot come to me when you should?"

"I can. Please, let me explain."

"You have explained. You did not take Faroth's opinion seriously."

"I wanted to come to you." He said desperately. "I wanted to but-"

"but what?" He said, staring at him.

"But I wanted you to believe I knew what I was doing. That I had it under control. I thought if I asked you you would doubt my ability to do this on my own. I wanted you to be proud of me." He breathed, Thranduil deadly still. "I was barely of age when you gave me a career. I was a lost orphan and you gave me a purpose. I didn't want you to think you'd made a mistake." He said desperately.

"Amandil. I am proud of you. I chose you for this because you're smart, and I trust you. You can't disappoint me by asking me for my opinion of for my help. It is my job to make decisions. Faroth asks me my opinion on things hundreds of times a day. I trust you to make decisions but I also trusted you to come to me when necessary."

"I am sorry. It will not happen again." He said quietly.

"I know that now." Thranduil sighed, rubbing his temples. "Do you know how hard this is for me? I care for you personally. But I have to put this realm ahead of everything else."

"Thranduil please." He choked.

"Captain you will be demoted to captain of the eastern patrol unless circumstances improve and I feel you can handle a higher position again." He said quickly, and Amandil's heart was pounding in his ears. Eastern patrol? No. He nodded, looking at the ground. Thranduil approached him. "Look at me." The young elf raised his head. "I am not angry. I am not disappointed. I have faith in you entirely. I know you will rise again to a high position in my ranks, but I don't think you are ready for that much responsibility. Captain of Defense is the highest position in my current command. That is a lot of responsibility for you."

He nodded. "I am responsible for all of those deaths and injuries."

"There are always mistakes, and there are always casualties in war, and they are always difficult. You made the decision you thought was right and it was not. It's ok. It happens. The only thing that can comfort you is time." Amandil nodded, and Thranduil sighed.

"Please. I am your friend, at least from my side. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. About anything." Amandil nodded. He was disappointed and devastated with such a drop in position.

His head shot up. "My lord. The captain of the Eastern patrol doesn't get a suite." He said quietly.

"You can keep your suite. I'm not punishing you." Amandil nodded, relieved. That suite had been his first and only home.

"Thank you, my lord." He said quietly. "I think you will get more experience from the patrols, and when you are ready for me to reinstate you, I will. Did you feel ready?" He asked quietly. "When I asked you?"

"No." He admitted, "but I didn't want to turn it down. To disappoint you."

"You cannot disappoint me." He said again, "Faroth with draft you on your new duties." He said quietly.

"Who will get my position? I mean, the captain of defense?" "It is Salias', but until he returns, it is Faroth's." Amandil nodded, and left silently.

The meeting left Thranduil feeling guilty, for whatever reason, and decided to retire until dinner and fill out some orders there. He walked silently from his office to his suite, and kicked off his boots and pulled off his robe and sitting on the couch in his leggings and undershirt.

There was a knock, and Thranduil looked up from his paperwork, "Enter."

Elrond swept in, his raven black hair hanging freely around his face. He was dressed casually as well. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, thank you for coming."

"Ofcourse. I am here as your friend as much as your ally." Elrond walked over to the carafe of dorwinion and pointed at it questionably. Thranduil nodded, leaning his head back to rest on the back of the chair, his eyes closed. He felt the glass pressed into his hand and sat up, sighing. "What's wrong?" Elrond asked quietly, sitting across from him.

"I love her." He said, raising his head.

"Finally." Elrond smiled, leaning back.

"You knew?"

"Ofcourse I knew, Mellon nin. You have loved her since the beginning of time."

Thranduil could feel his heart beating in his throat. "I don't know what to do."

"You know what to do."

"Do you think she loves me?" He asked quietly.

"That is not for me to say. But I know you must tell her, before you come to regret it."

"I will, when she returns I will. I need her Elrond, I love her. I just never realized."

"I was reluctant to tell Celebrian myself. I thought she would reject me and leave. But she didn't and here we are with three beautiful children." Thranduil let a small smile break, and sighed.

"If she will have me now. I have been so blind. So selfish,"

"Thranduil your life has not been an easy one, that is for certain. She has never faltered in her loyalty to you, even through her own struggles. She never expected to be your first priority."

"But she is. She should be treated like such, like a Queen. She should not be cantering around in the frozen wood doing what I should have done myself."

"As a King responsible for so many, there are certain things you simply cannot do,"

Thranduil nodded, and Pelior came in, bowing, "I am sorry sire, I did not realize-"

"It is alright,"

"Dinner will be served shortly. Would you like me to assist you in getting ready?"

"No, thank you Pelior. I will be ready in a moment."

Pelior bowed and left, and Elrond stood, "I will see you at dinner, then."

"Yes, thank you, very much. For everything."

"Earien is, she is a very special elleth. She's kind, but brave and strong. She's very important to me. I want her to be happy."

"I too, want her happy,"

Elrond nodded, and walked from the room, leaving Thranduil to his thoughts.

"We have to stop. Huldion, he is going to collapse." Glorfindel said tiredly.

Earien nodded tiredly, her face stung, and she wanted to stop too. Huldion was panting, His face looked terrible. It was swollen and bloody, the only distinguishable features being his eyes and mouth.

Glorfindel helped him to a fallen log, and he sat with a grimace, leaning his head on the log. "I'll get a fire going, you take care of him."

She nodded tiredly, walking over to Huldion and pulling her bag from her back. He looked at her, pain and grief in his eyes. She poured some of her water onto a cloth, wiping his face. "What's hurting you most?"

"My ribs," he said quietly, and she wiped the blood from his bruised face. She threw the cloth on the ground, feeling his ribs with her hands, "no new breaks, thankfully." She rewrapped them, and Huldion didn't meet her eyes. She pulled the last half cake of lembas from her bag, and gave him a small piece.

"I do not want it," he said, unmoving.

"You need it. You must keep up your strength." She urged quietly.

"For what? To get back to Mirkwood and see the look in my family's eyes, the King's eyes when they hear I've murdered my closest friend? What about his wife when she hears? I would rather not make it back." He mumbled.

"Huldion. No one is going to blame you. Deni was fully intent on murdering you. He had no second thoughts, no remorse. Your family loves you, they will be glad to see you alive. The King? Thranduil will not be angry. He will be happy to see you alive. Give it time. Everything will be ok in the end."

He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "I hope you are right."

She pressed the lembas in his hand, "eat. Please."

He put the lembas in his mouth, and she moved to sit next to Glorfindel. He stared into the fire and then at her. "I never should have left."

"My face looks that bad." She asked.

"Just-" he touched her cheekbone and she winced. "Yes,"

"We have two days left of lembas and more than a week of traveling left, Glorfindel."

"I know. It will not help if you keep giving him your rations. Then you'll be weak too and we will not make it."

"He needs it far more than I. Perhaps we can try to find the southern patrol. They know we are out here and Thranduil surely told them to keep an eye out for us."

"We can try, but we cannot alter our course,"

She agreed, and stared at the fire until she fell asleep.

"Thranduil. Are you well?" Celebrian asked gently.

He flinched, returning from his thoughts, "I am fine, thank you. Just thinking." He was having a hard time staying focused at dinner.

"I am sure she is alright."

He flushed, staring at her curiously. He looked around the room at Faroth, Elrond, and back at Celebrian. They all had knowing looks on their face.

"On the contrary, my lady, I feel she is in great danger."

Her eyes shot to Elrond, "How? They are not family nor are they married-"

"In matters of great love, I do believe they could connect on a spiritual level. It is plausible the King could sense her state. What makes you think she is in danger?"

"I just feel like she is," he said quietly, not knowing how to explain it.

"What have you done in regards to this?" Elrond asked.

"I sent a portion of the southern patrol to search for them a few days ago, and I contacted Haldir of Lorien. They were due to cross into their forest three or four days ago."

"You have not received word?"

"No. Not any." Thranduil breathed, not wishing to discuss Deni and his personal hatred of Huldion, the group's leader.

"Glorfindel has not sent word?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Thranduil said, feeling guilty for forgetting Elrond had one of his closest advisors in the group.

Pelior swept in, a worried look on his face, "My lord, may I speak to you a moment?"

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Sir, the marchwarden of Lorien has reported no sign of the group anywhere. The southern patrol sent a messenger saying they found a grave and a few months' worth of lembas down the river. Along with bloody bandages."

"A grave?" he swallowed.

"Yes. They believe it to be Deni, my lord."

Thranduil stood, "Pelior get my horse ready."

Faroth stood, shaking his head "My lord-"

"You will accompany me." Thranduil said quickly, and Faroth nodded, his eyes aggravated but he said nothing of it.

"Yes, my lord."

"We leave in an hour."


	6. Decisions, Decisions

September 29 TA 507

Thranduil watched the snow fall over the silent forest before him. He loved the snow, as did Earien. But it meant death for three stranded elves, and he turned a worried eye on Faroth and the three guards going with them. Faroth mounted his horse, and looked out at the forest with a curious glint.

"We can get several miles in before nightfall. I do not think it will take too long to find them. With such little food and water they surely made it as far as they could each day." Faroth said quietly and started into the forest, followed closely by the king and his stallion. He couldn't help worrying. He was trembling, thinking of the calculations Faroth had made earlier in the day.

They will have run out of food and water three days ago. With the extensive injuries they must have regarding the bandages that were found, we need to find them and find them quickly. They will not make it back to the stronghold.

They were haunting him. There were many signs leading to the likely possibility of finding the group dead. It was very possible they starved, got attacked by orcs or spiders, or maybe they would be mad when they found them. He did not think he could handle the sight of Earien harmed in any way, never mind dead.

They galloped at full speed, the plan being to get the calculated closest distance they could possibly have traveled to the stronghold, and then they would spread out, searching for any sign of life. One of the members of the search party was dragging a stretcher, in the event the worst had occurred, or they were unable to be upright on horses. Faroth turned to look at him, and winked supportively and Thranduil sighed. Nothing could make him feel better except the sight of Earien, safe.

"There is no more," Earien said, and stared into her bag. The remaining contents were a small stretch of bandage, a spoonful of disinfectant, and her blanket. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. The strain of the journey weighed heavily on her mind. The dark of the forest in the south was poisonous, tinged with the darkness that was looming over the woodland realm. The elves could handle this enchantment better than others, but even now their time spent in the forest bothered them all, their starvation and dehydration made their resistance weak. They walked slower, hallucinated often, and wasted time staring into the woods at nothing. Huldion continued to stop and fall to his knees, and often allowed Glorfindel and Earien to get a considerable distance from him in their trance before they realized he was not following, and had to go back and find him, making them lose considerable ground.

"Earien, we must be close to the stronghold," Glorfindel said, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

"We are miles from the stronghold, and we are not going to make it. We need water." Huldion mumbled. Earien licked her cracked lips and sighed.

"We must try to make it back. We cannot just lay here and die, Huldion."

"The river-"

"It is enchanted. We cannot drink that water." Huldion said, touching his rib. Earien's head was swimming, her stomach tight. They walked on, all too focused on their own stability to talk, Earien walked behind Huldion to make sure he didn't fall. It fell dark before any of them could notice, and they stopped silently for the night, sleeping side by side to preserve their body heat in the lightly falling snow.

September 30 TA 507

Earien woke, Glorfindel was shaking her.

"Horses." He whispered.

"No. It cannot be." She whispered, and stood dizzily. She too heard the pound of horse feet, and scanned the forest restlessly.

"They have come to help us," Glorfindel whispered again.

"Perhaps," She said, although she had a strange feeling.

Huldion stood next to her, and grabbed her elbow gently for support. "Are those horses?"

"Yes, I think so," she said groggily, her head spinning.

"Perhaps I should go see if I can intercept them?"

She nodded, sitting on the log, and Huldion jogged into the forest. Glorfindel started after him, and Earien hesitantly jogged after them, not wishing to sit alone in the woods. They ran quickly, silently. Their boots barely touched the ground before they were lifted again, making them impossible to hear. She ran directly into Glorfindel's back. Huldion had run right into an orc camp in his dazed stupor and was in the fists of an orc. Earien drew her bow, pointing it at the orcs head, but Huldion whimpered. The orc had a knife poised at Huldion's throat.

"Let's go you two," It spat harshly, and pointed the knife at her a moment before returning it to Huldion's neck. There was a second orc sitting on a log nearby, staring at them with vicious, evaluating eyes. They could still here the horses, who rode by them less than a half mile away from them, just missing the group. She could feel his presence in the forest. Sureness swept through her, and she was suddenly panicked. Thranduil couldn't ride by them, she needed him.

"Thranduil!" She cried at the top of her lungs, and suddenly she was on the ground, the second orc charged her, his fist slamming into her wounded cheekbone.

She glanced at the first orc, who still had Huldion by the hair, his knife to his throat. Huldion's throat was dripping blood, a shallow cut where the knife was. The orc that attacked her slammed his foot into her ribs, and she cried out, Glorfindel lunged-

"Stop! Or your friend dies!" The orc holding Huldion reminded.

It suddenly had an arrow between its eyes, and fell to the ground with Huldion in its arms. Huldion cried out, rolling away from the corpse, and a great white stallion leapt through the brush, Thranduil on its back with his bow on hand. He shot the orc in front of Earien, and she rolled over and stood dizzily. Thranduil's eyes widened. Huldion was a bruised mess. His eye was swollen shut and the entire right side of his face was deep red and purple, a large gash on his cheekbone. Earien herself had a good sized cut on her cheekbone which now gushed blood, and they all lost a significant amount of weight. Faroth and the others rode up next to him, and Thranduil got off his horse. His worried eyes found Earien, and he strode toward her and pulled her into his arms. She was so thin, so cold. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she squeezed him against her weakly.

"Thranduil," she whispered feebly.

"I am so sorry. I knew you were in trouble, I felt it, but I did nothing. I doubted myself." He said quietly and she shook her head and buried her face in the fur of his cloak.

"Do not be sorry. You are here now."

"I heard you, I heard you cry out to me. I knew exactly where you were, I could feel your presence."

"I could feel yours as well," she said quietly.

He lifted her into his arms and onto his horse. Faroth was wiping at the wound on Huldion's cheek. "He has a broken arm and three broken ribs, my lord," Faroth said quietly.

"What happened?" He asked as Faroth bandaged his ribs over again for the ride.

He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "Deni-"  
"Deni tried to kill you. Who killed Deni?" Thranduil asked gently and Huldion stared at the ground. "You killed Deni?" Thranduil asked, surprised.

"He had to, Deni gave him no other choice. He hit Earien in the face with the hilt of his sword and shot me in the shoulder." Glorfindel added.

"I am a kinslayer and will accept whatever punishment you see fit." He said quietly, his voice shaking.

"You are not a kinslayer, Captain." Thranduil said gently, "Let us leave for the stronghold, we will talk later."

Huldion nodded, and Thranduil helped Huldion onto the back of Faroth's horse and Glorfindel on another. Thranduil mounted his own horse, Earien's arms around his waist and her head rested on his back. He relished in the feeling a moment, before leading the group back to the stronghold.

It only took an hour to get back to the stronghold, and Luin met them at the gate, crying out softly at the sight of his elder sister in such a state, but alive. He pulled her from behind Thranduil and into his arms, her torn cloak swept the ground. Luin exchanged a meaningful gaze with Thranduil, who was disappointed Luin took her away. Elrond greeted Glorfindel, a relieved look on his face. Thranduil went to Huldion, who was climbing off the horse. His body seemed spent, his knees shook.

"My King," he said weakly, and Thranduil put his arm around him to support him. He walked him to the healing ward, where Unwe helped to lay him down and tend to his wounds.

"I will come visit you tomorrow. Rest. You deserve it, Captain."

Huldion was already out cold, and Thranduil headed straight to Earien's apartment. He knocked and entered, Earien wrapped in a blanket on the couch, her hair wet from a recent bath. Elrond, Celebrian, Glorfindel and Luin were present, and they all smiled faintly at him. He bowed his head to them.

Elrond rose and embraced Earien, nodding to the others, who did the same. Glorfindel's hug was a bit too long and comfortable to Thranduil's liking, after which they were left alone. He sat across from her, and watched her dark eyes explore his. His body was alight with electricity, his heart pounding.

"You are never leaving again without a hundred guards," he smirked.

"Ahh, we shall see about that," she smirked back, drinking her tea.

His smile faded slightly, "I was so worried about you."

She smiled faintly, "I know. I could feel it, as you could feel my anxiety."

He looked up at her, her eyes were closed.

"How are you awake? You must be exhausted." He said quietly.

"I am, but I am also wide awake from all that has passed today."

"Do you want to lie down?" he asked softly, and she nodded and stood, walking slowly to the bed and crawling under the covers.

Thranduil watched her, and she patted the bed next to her. He stood, pulling his robe off and kicking off his shoes, sitting on the bed next to her. She reached out and touched his hand, and she stared up at him, "Thranduil-"

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"About Salias,"

He slid down so he was lying down facing her. She smelled of mint, as she always did, and it overwhelmed his senses. "Yes?"

"Huldion, Glorfindel and I, we agreed that Salias' disappearance is not one of malicious intent. We think, we think he has left of his own accord. He is not lost. He left Mirkwood,"

Thranduil stared at her a moment, and then sighed, closing his eyes. She touched his cheek, her thumb caressing his cheekbone. "So he has abandoned me,"

"He loves you, I am sure there is a reason behind it."

His icy blues were full of sorrow, and Earien embraced him, her face in the crook of his neck. He hid his face in her hair, breathing her in. His bravery faltered. He could not tell her yet, he could not risk ruining this with rejection, which would lead to a lifetime of heartbreak. He held her closer, and stared at the painting on her wall. It was the portrait he painted for her the previous year. It was of the forest, the Northern portion near the river where she spent so much of her time. When they were younger they swam there all summer, soaking in the summer sun and laughing until they were too tired to return to the stronghold, sleeping under the stars wrapped in their towels. Thranduil looked at Earien, and she was asleep, curled against his chest. He soon drifted to sleep himself.

October 1 TA 507

Thranduil woke to Luin and Earien talking. He flushed, embarrassed at what him staying the night in Earien's room suggested for her, but it was Luin, and he did not seem suspicious. He knew their relationship too well to suspect dishonor. Earien was wearing a light green dress, her hair hanging freely save a few small braids near her eyes. She still had dark circles around her eyes, adorning the gash on her cheek, but looked otherwise better than she did the previous day.

"What are your plans for the day?" Luin asked her, sitting in her armchair.

"Lord Glorfindel wishes to speak to me about something, and from there I will visit Huldion,"

"From there you and I should have dinner," he smiled, standing and she laughed, "and that will complete my day and from there I will return to bed."

"You should not even be up today," Luin sighed, and she ignored him.

Earien turned around, "Goodmorning," she directed at Thranduil, pulling her shoes on.

"Goodmorning. I am sorry I did not intend to fall asleep-"

"It is alright," she said as if the suggestion that it was not was preposterous.

Thranduil got out of the bed, pulling his robe and boots on, "I would love for you to join us for dinner later. Both of you,"

Luin nodded, looking at Earien, "We would love to, thank you."

She usually left dinner for her and Luin alone, the only time they really saw each other day to day.

"Fantastic. I am meeting with Huldion and I will see the two of you later,"

She smiled, a bit forced, and strode from the room, the light green fabric raced around the door frame as she rushed around it.

"Is she alright?"

"She is conflicted. It is really not my place to say, my lord." Luin said.

"I understand." Thranduil said with a sigh, "have a good day."

"You as well," Luin said quietly, and Thranduil strode into the hall, his own mind raced. Elves bowed their heads as he passed, and he acknowledged them respectfully out of habit, his mind wandering. What was Earien upset about? Why had she sensed him in the forest? Could she sense his feelings for her as well?

He arrived in the healing ward, and Huldion straightened up. He'd never seen a face so bruised in his life, but the king kept a straight face.

"My Lord," Huldion said, and saluted.

"How are you feeling captain?" Thranduil asked, and thanked a healer that dragged a chair over for him.

"I am alright," He sighed, "just tired of lying around."

"You will be free from this place in plenty of time," Thranduil smiled gently, "I myself have spent far too many hours in this ward."

Huldion's warm eyes found his painfully, "I do not think I can return to duty after this,"

Thranduil pulled his chair closer to him, "what is bothering you, Huldion?" Huldion hesitated, his eyes fearful, "I will not judge you, you know me better than that,"

"Deni." He whispered.

"Guilt has ended many elves, Captain." Thranduil said quietly, "I feel your burden, every day."

Huldion looked up, a tear spilling from his eye and onto the blanket, "You?"

"Yes. My father died to save me, and not a day goes by that I do not feel sickened by that simple fact. I think of what I could have done differently, but in the end, after hours of wasted self-loathing, my father will still be dead, and I will still be alive. My life is a gift and I was kept alive to do good with it, not to drown it in my guilt until I fade." He said softly, "Deni was intent on killing you, Huldion. When I heard this from Faroth, I knew he would not return alive. You did what I or any other elf would have done. You also probably saved your comrades. I do not think he would have allowed witnesses to escape."

Huldion nodded, tears spilled down his cheeks. "I am sorry, my Lord."

"No apologies necessary. Take some time when you are released from the healing ward, let me know when you are ready to return."

"Thank you, My King," he said, his heavy voice deep with emotion.

Glorfindel jogged up beside Earien, and she turned, smiling.

"You look well," he said, and nodded in greeting at an elf that walked past.

"As do you," she grinned "You have returned to Elrond's service?"

"Yes, thank the Valar." He laughed, "I cannot pretend I have not missed them."

"I understand that," she said quietly.

"Earien, I want to talk to you about something I thought of in the forest." She stared at him expectantly. "Being as close as we were to death, I thought about the things I never did in my life."

"What do you speak of? You have accomplished much-"

"But I am alone. Earien, you are kind, wise, and strong beyond any elleth I have met in my long years. Your beauty is unmatched by any other, and I realized in that forest that you and I, we make a good team. What I am trying to say is, I would be honored if you would consider moving to Imladris, and marrying me."

She gaped at him, her stomach rolling. Where did this come from? "I- this is so sudden,"

"Take time to think about it, talk to Luin about your decision." Glorfindel said quietly.

She turned, walking quietly away from him, her heartbeat flooding her ears. Could she really uproot her life and move to Imladris? They needed healers, Luin would go wherever she did, he said so already. She'd thought about it before but now she would move there and be married. She would be closer to Elrond- but what about Thranduil?

She definitely had to talk to him before she made any decisions about anything. She felt dizzy and full of dread.

"What's wrong?" Luin asked, approaching her.

"Luin, Glorfindel has proposed to me." She spilled.

"What? Why?" She sighed, "No I just mean, it is so unexpected."

"I know. I will speak with you later, I must speak with Alonnen." She said, and walked down a side hallway. Luin stared after her, and turned. He gasped. He'd walked directly into Thranduil.

Thranduil stared at a spot on the wall in front of him with such intensity Luin thought he would go blind. He sat at the King's dinner table with Elrond, Celebrian, Glorfindel, and the King. Earien's seat remained empty, and Thranduil looked as if he wanted nothing more than to get up and go find her. He had seen Thranduil angry a thousand times, but the look on his face was one of unmasked rage.

Earien entered, and took her seat quietly between Glorfindel and Luin. Glorfindel stared and tried to catch her eye, but she would not meet his gaze.

"You are looking better," Celebrian said.

"Thank you, my lady. I am feeling better." She smiled graciously. Earien caught Thranduil's glare, and her own pleasant demeanor was changed to defensive anger. What had she done now?

Thranduil drained his glass of wine pouring himself another, "Lord Elrond, although it seems my cousin has gotten cold feet, you are more than welcome to stay for the fall festival if you would like to,"

There was a hint of bitterness at the mention of Salias, but Elrond ignored it, "Thank you, Thranduil I think we shall," he said and Celebrian nodded. "Who will you dance with? It is tradition."

"I am not sure, my lady. I would ask Lady Earien, however, she is betrothed now, and I believe that would make her Lord Glorfindel's dance partner." He said with false pleasantry in his voice, draining another glass of wine.

Earien's face switched between embarrassment, shock, and anger, glaring at Thranduil with a red face. How in the Valar had he found out?

"You are, betrothed?" Elrond asked, stunned.

"I proposed, My Lord, although Earien has not accepted or declined my proposal as of yet." Glorfindel said quietly.

Earien glanced at Luin, who looked so guilty she knew immediately he had told Thranduil.

"If you will please excuse me, I have a meeting with my Captain of Defense I cannot delay." Thranduil said, emptying his wine glass and standing, nearly running from the dining room.

Earien rose, and chased after him. When she reached the hall he was already out of sight. She knew he had no meeting with anyone. She dashed down the hall to the royal wing, where the guards inclined their heads to her. She barely noticed, and slammed the door open to Thranduil's wing. He sat on the couch, unmoving, a carafe of wine in his hand.

"What was that?" she shouted.

"What was that? You dare to ask me that, when you have been home for less than a day, and you are engaged? To Glorfindel the balrog slayer! And I hear of your betrothal from Luin?" He roared.

"He proposed to me this afternoon, Thranduil! What did you want me to do? Storm into the healing ward to tell you?"

"Preferable over hearing it from your brother!" he slammed his wine glass on the table and it shattered and cut his palm.

"I am humiliated! I was not even going to accept!" she cried.

Thranduil stared, his ears red. "What are you saying?"

"Now I am obligated to accept his proposal! I cannot decline now that you have announced it to Elrond and Celebrian! I was going to speak with you about it after dinner! But you, and your damn temper, Thranduil Oropherion!" tears ran down her face, but her voice remained steady.

"I am the one who is humiliated! Nothing has been more obvious than my love for you!"

Silence.

"What? Why have you not said this prior to this day!" She said after a few moments of disbelief. Her voice wavered.

"Because you forced my hand! I did not want to chase you away. That was a thought I could not bear." He said quietly.

"You are serious?" She asked, a tear falling to the floor.

"Entirely. Gin melin, Earien," Thranduil choked.

"I- you are drunk. I cannot do this now," she whispered, and began to back toward the door.

"It has nothing to do with the wine, ask Elrond. Please, Earien. I am sorry I acted the way I did, you know how my temper can be, but please do not do anything in haste," He pleaded.

She turned, and walked quietly from the room. The door clicked quietly shut, and Thranduil fell back onto the couch, tears in his eyes. Why did he not listen to Elrond? What had he done?


	7. I know

October 3 TA 507

Earien stood on the platform in the royal tailors fitting room. Luin sat on a chair and watched her with an amused glint in his eyes. Her gown for the fall festival was finished, and the tailor and Alonnen fussed over the details.

Luin was impressed by the gown. His sister had worn hundreds of gowns, and she always looked beautiful, but this gown took his breath away. It was an airy blue, a long train followed her, and the sleeves fell to her ankles. It had intricate jewels sewn all over it in swirling patterns, a silver beaded corset adorning her waist. She had a silver headpiece that went with it that contrasted her dark hair beautifully. He knew she would only ever look more beautiful on her wedding day. She would also be more beautiful if she was happy.

She looked up and rolled her eyes at Luin playfully as the tailor tugged at her headpiece impatiently, and he smiled with a sigh. He knew she was upset, Thranduil and Glorfindel had really thrown her off course. Luin wasn't too happy with either of them. She was still recovering and now the added stress was taking a fatal toll on her.

"Who are you going to the festival with, Earien?" the tailor asked.

"Captain Huldion," She said and winked at Luin.

"Not Glorfindel or the King?"

"No. I need to think, and being near them will just make it more difficult."

"I understand, my lady."

She sighed, "may I take this off now?"

"Ofcourse, I am finished. I hope it is to your liking?"

"It is stunning. Thank you."

She went behind the curtain and pulled the dress off carefully, coming out in her peach day dress. Alonnen stayed to talk to the tailor about her wedding gown, and Luin and Earien started toward the gate.

"Have you decided anything?"

"I believe so. Even so it has been so much at once for me. My life has been the same for centuries and no matter my decision it will not be the same." Luin nodded and stared at the ground as they walked, "You must have a preference," she asked with a feral grin.

"I have always favored Thranduil. The valar made you two for one another," he smirked.

"Lord Luin!" Faroth called behind them, and Luin turned.

"There is a council meeting in progress and you have been summoned to it."

Luin squinted, "alright? I guess I will see you later," he said quietly to his sister, and and started with the guard toward the council room.

Earien steered her course toward the healing ward, where Huldion was eating lunch. He smiled when he saw her, and she sat down across from him, "ready for tonight?"

He smiled crookedly at her and shrugged, "as I can be."

"We will have a great time," she smiled, "I promise."

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me. I've never gone before and did not wish to go alone."

"Of course. You are my friend, and I do not wish to go alone either," She smiled.

Huldion's face was still terrible to look at. His eye was no longer swollen, but the side of his face was still deep purple, almost black, and his arm was still wrapped.

"Glorfindel was here. I told him I was your escort to the festival," He said quietly.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He nodded and smiled and congratulated me. He told me to have a wonderful time and to take it easy."

She sighed and nodded, "I will meet you here tonight then?"

"No, I will come to you," He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She laughed, "You do not have to, we are not courting."

"I have been in this healing ward for long enough. I will come to get you," he laughed and she joined him.

"Alright I will see you tonight."

Thranduil watched Luin take a seat at the end of the table, and smiled.

"Luin. Welcome."

"Thank you, your majesty," he said quietly.

Thranduil looked tired, his eyes bright blues hidden in a circle of darkness "I have summoned you here for a reason. You see, with the loss of Deni, a spot has opened for an advisor in the council, and I would be pleased if you would accept my invitation to take his place."

Luin looked around the table, the other advisors smiled at him.

"I am honored, my lord. I accept," He said, and Thranduil bowed his head slightly, "wonderful. That concludes our meeting, then. Thank you, everyone. Enjoy the festival."

Everyone rose, bowed, and exited the council room except Luin. He remained seated, as did Thranduil, and they sat in silence until they were left alone with the guards.

"Are you pleased?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"Yes, very. I have on question, however. Please do not be insulted."

"I will try my hardest," he said suspiciously.

"Does this have anything at all to do with my sister?"

"No. You earned this all on your own with your work with the villages. This has absolutely nothing at all to do with her," he said gently, but with enough force to assure Luin.

"Thank you," Luin smiled, relieved, "She will be pleased with me."

"She has always been proud of your work," Thranduil smiled, his eyes full of sorrow.

Luin looked at him, his eyes loaded with pity, before he started toward the door.

"Luin?" Thranduil called.

Luin turned, "Yes, my lord?"

"Is she happy?"

"No. She is quite the opposite."

Earien looked in the mirror with a sigh. Luin was lounged on her bed in his best robes, his silver headpiece on the bed next to him. She turned, sitting on the couch. She missed Thranduil. They had not spoken since that night. She hadn't gone to see him, she hadn't eaten her meals at the same time as him. She needed time and space to think about what he had said to her. She had made her decision, although she hadn't told anyone. It wasn't a difficult one to make, she was the type of elleth who did not doubt her feelings on things.

There was a knock, and she rose and opened the door. Huldion stood before her. He was wearing a dark blue robe over a white tunic of velvet and black leggings with his best boots. His hair was braided delicately away from his face.

He smiled bright at her, "You look absolutely stunning, and we matched unintentionally."

"A bonus," she laughed, and turned to Luin, "see you there." He waved to her and turned to a book, and they walked down the corridor together, arm in arm. He seemed nervous, and she stopped before the door of the great hall, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," he breathed, his eyes fearful, "I just do not wish to talk about why my face looks this way."

"I will scare them away for you," she smiled gently and he returned it.

The guards opened the doors for them, and within were hundreds of tables with a fall color scheme of plates, silverware, linen. Servants went around with glasses of dorwinion, and Earien couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it.

Thranduil sat at the head table with Elrond, Celebrian, and Glorfindel, along with three empty seats. They headed in that direction, and Thranduil spotted her and stood. He was wearing his crown of twigs and berries and a robe of red and silver that swept behind him. He was watching her with fearful wide eyes, and Glorfindel looked quite similar. Elrond greeted her with a gentle embrace, as did Celebrian, and The only remaining seats were the one next to Glorfindel and the one at the end of the table, opposite Thranduil. Earien took it, and Huldion the seat next to Glorfindel. Soon Luin arrived and they all spoke casually, Earien speaking mostly to Huldion and Elrond.

When the dinner was over and the dancing begun, Huldion stood and offered his hand to Earien, who took it graciously.

"I am sorry, I do not think I can dance as fast as the others," he said quietly as he led her slowly around the floor.

"Do not be sorry, I am having a great time and I do not wish for you to push yourself."

He smiled, and they danced several songs before they returned to the table, Huldion's ribs sore. She danced with Elrond, and remained seated for several songs and chatted quietly with Huldion.

She didn't see him rise, or notice him walk behind her until his hand was on her shoulder.

"Earien," Thranduil said quietly, "I would be honored if you would dance with me."

She glanced at Huldion, who nodded, "Alright."

He led her to the floor in silence, and they danced one of the slower songs of the night. He was significantly taller than Huldion, and even Elrond, but he danced gracefully.

"Earien I-"

"Do not apologize. It is alright," she said quietly, and his icy blue eyes searched her desperately.

"I do owe you an apology. I am sorry, I thought only of myself when I acted childishly at the dinner table, and when I sprung such information on you in that manner. I can only imagine the discomfort I have caused you the last few days. I am sincerely sorry, and all I ask from you now, is to forgive me."

"I forgive you, of course. Gi mellonig an uir."

He smiled, and his shoulders relaxed. They danced fluidly around the floor, until Thranduil felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Glorfindel.

"Mind if I cut in, your majesty?"

Thranduil looked sadly at Earien, who gave him a pitiful look, and he stepped away, "Of course."

Glorfindel slipped into Thranduil's previous position, and Earien couldn't help but feel disappointed. Everything with Thranduil was so easy, so comfortable.

"How have you been? I have been worried about you."

"I am fine," she responded quietly, "but I need to speak with you, about your proposal."

"I know what you are going to say," he said quietly and she sighed nervously.

"Glorfindel, you do not wish for my hand out of love. You wish for it out of convenience. My presence in your life would rid it of loneliness, as we get along well and enjoy one another's company. But that is friendship. You do not love me, as a husband would, and I do not love you like as a wife."

He stopped dancing and searched her face, his emotions guarded behind the dim lighting of the room, "You, of course, are right. I- I am quite lonely. I do not think I love you, Earien, but I know whom it is that loves you."

She glanced at Thranduil, who was sitting at the head table alone with Huldion and Luin, sadness in his eyes evident even from across the room. He was speaking to a cheerful Huldion, whom she had come to hold as a dear friend. "Please, I hope to part this engagement from you in friendship still."

"Earien. I hold you close, I would not expect you to be dishonest to me to spare my heart, nor would I want you to."

"You will find an elleth to give you what you seek. Until then I am here for you when you need a friend."

"Thank you," he smiled as the song ended and they walked back to the table.

She touched Huldion's shoulder, and he smiled up at her, "I came here with you, Captain, and we have not danced very much," she smiled, and he chuckled and stood.

She let him lead her to the dance floor, and Thranduil watched them, and then Glorfindel. He caught Thranduil's gaze, and drained his glass of wine, filled it, and drained it again. He sighed, smiled weakly, and winked at Thranduil before he turned and stalked off toward Elrond who called him from a nearby table. Thranduil didn't know what to make of the action, and didn't get to think of it. There was a gasp from the crowd, and the music stopped.

An elf strode toward the head table. His hood was up, and his leggings were torn and bloodied at the knees, but Thranduil knew him before anyone else.

He bowed before the King, and removed his hood. Thranduil stood.

"Salias," Thranduil whispered, his eyes wide in shock.

"Thranduil, I must speak with you, please," he uttered as if in pain.

He nodded, and they exited the silent hall.

Earien stared at Thranduil until he was gone, and the party resumed once more. Huldion cringed and groaned quietly, and turned to her.

"Earien, I think I am spent for the night. I am sorry."

"It is alright, I believe I am as well. Let's go."

They walked slowly back to Huldion's room, and Unwe was summoned to check on his ribs and his arm. Huldion was out like a light in moments, and Earien left him to search for Thranduil and Salias. He decided to return, then. On what terms? Being Thranduil's only surviving kin, how could he leave him to think he was dead?

She hurried down the corridor towards Thranduil's quarters and found Alonnen sitting on the floor in the hallway, who sobbed quietly at the sight of her. Earien knelt next to her friend and embraced her.

"Why would he do this to me?" she cried quietly.

"I do not know his intentions, but he has hurt many with his thoughtlessness."

Thranduil stormed down the hallway, Faroth followed, Salias close behind him. He was beyond anger, beyond self-restraint. His hands shook with rage, and he slammed the door to his living quarters open, and they slammed into the wall.

"Thranduil-" Faroth stuttered.

"Not now," He growled in response, turning to face his cousin. Salias met his gaze, but looked terrified in doing so. Thranduil looked as if he wanted to snap his neck, and the only thing that held him back was Earien coming silently through the door in the corner of his eye. His temper flushed away slightly, allowing him to think more clearly. "I am listening," Thranduil snarled.

"Thranduil, you have every right to be angry with me-"

"Do you have any idea how much sleep I lost worrying about you? How many elves have been dispatched to search for you? Huldion, Glorfindel and Earien almost died looking for you! We lost a high ranking Captain on a journey looking for you!"

"I know and I am burdened with regret! I became fearful! I did not think I was ready for marriage. After you got shot and almost died, I almost became king, in an instant. I do not want that either! I panicked and I left before my mind could catch up with my heart. I turned around and returned the moment I got to Lorien. I did not even enter the forest."

Thranduil stared into Salias' eyes and made him flinch away. "So my near death experience and the love of your betrothed led you to abandon those who love you?"

"I am sorry-"

"I trusted you, gwador. You are my kin, and I put all my faith in you. You betrayed my trust. You know I would have helped you if you came to me with your concerns."

"Thranduil-"

"I really do not think I can hear another word out of your mouth for today. I have had a rough month if you can imagine, and the last few days have been especially difficult. Which you would understand if you were here."

"I am sorry," Salias whispered.

"I think Alonnen deserves to hear that more than I. I do not think you need to worry about marriage anymore."

A single tear slipped down Salias' cheek, before he turned and strode quickly from the room. Earien stared at Thranduil, who shook his head and sat on the couch. Faroth slipped quietly from the room, and left Earien and Thranduil alone. She moved and sat silently next to him. She rested her hand gently on his arm, and he turned and rested his head on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he leaned into her, his face hidden in her neck. They sat silently, before Thranduil spoke with a gruff voice.

"My life is a mess."

"No. It will recover."

He stared at her, a sad smile growing on his lips. He rolled a lock of her dark hair between his fingers with a deep sigh.

"You and I will work together, Sevog i veleth nîn." She said quietly.

Thranduil sat up, his heart pounded. "What?"

"You have my love, Thranduil. I believe you always have."

He smiled, kissing her hand.

"What of Glorfindel?"

"I do not love him, nor does he love me," she said quietly.

Thranduil couldn't hide his smile, and he dropped the lock of hair in his hand and pulled her against him, and kissed her.

She responded, her hand running through his hair. It caught his circlet, and he grabbed it and tossed it onto the chair across from him. She giggled, and he smiled, kissing her again.

"I have never been so happy," he whispered.

She stood, grabbed his cloak from his wardrobe, and handed it to him. She pulled on another of his, and she started toward the door.

"Where are we going?" He laughed, and she ignored him with a mischievous grin. He followed her into the hallway. She was rushing down the hall, and he laughed and chased after her. In moments they were dashing down the corridor, laughing.

The guards hid their smiles as Earien and Thranduil dashed by them and into the forest. Earien stopped at the edge of the woods. Snow fell gently around them, and Thranduil took a moment to appreciate her beauty. Her wavy hair collected the gentle snowflakes, and her dark eyes were bright with joy.

"I love you," Thranduil whispered, and she smiled and let him sweep her off her feet. He carried her to a tree not far, and together they climbed it, not without tearing Earien's gown in several places, but neither cared. He sat on the nearest branch, helping her to sit next to him. They sat there, watching the stars and the change of the guard, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

After a while, Faroth jogged into the woods, his cloak billowing behind him. Thranduil rolled his eyes, and disentangled himself from Earien. He walked silently along the branch, and leapt.

With an aerial somersault he landed on the ground with an easy thud. Faroth turned toward the sound, but Thranduil had rolled away behind a bush.

"Thranduil?" Faroth called.

Thranduil crept slowly behind him, and got close enough to him that they almost touched before Faroth turned and yelled out, drawing his dagger.

The reflex of drawing a weapon was common among the elves of Mirkwood, and Thranduil caught his wrist.

"Yes Faroth?"

Faroth's shocked and terrified expression turned to annoyance and relief. "I have been searching for you for over an hour."

"I have been among the trees, watching the stars," He said in a delighted whisper.

Faroth's face lightened, "Alone?"

"No," Thranduil said, looking into the tree. Earien dropped next to him with a smile.

"I see," Faroth smiled.

They started into the stronghold, and Thranduil sighed, "Where is Salias?"

"Hiding from Alonnen in his room. He was particularly upset when he left you."

"I may have been too hard on him."

"Aye I believe so. But I believe he also needed to hear it."

Thranduil nodded, and stopped in a doorframe with Earien, Faroth standing close by.

"I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she smiled, and began down the opposite hallway.

Thranduil had his mind set on sleeping away the stress of the long and confusing day, and turned to Faroth at the door.

"Thank you. Goodnight Faroth."

"Goodnight."

Faroth assumed his position at the door, and Thranduil greeted Pelior, who was startled by his sudden presence.

"I am sorry to startle you," Thranduil smiled weakly, and collapsed into the chair.

"Would you like me to draw a bath, my King?"

"I think I will skip it tonight, Pelior. I am far too tired."

"I will pull down the bed for you."

"Thank you."

He watched Pelior pull down the blankets and fold them neatly, adjust his pillows, and pull his nightclothes from the wardrobe. Pelior was his father's servant as well, and paid attention to every detail of Thranduil's life. He knew the foods he liked, the fabrics he liked, the scents and temperatures he liked most. He knew when he was upset, and had helped Thranduil far more than he could ever thank him for. He realized he knew nothing of Pelior's life.

He was the type of elf that could blend into the background. He had thin brown hair and dark green eyes. He was injured in one of the kinslayings, and had a slight limp. His injury kept him out of the military, so he went into servitude. That was all he knew of him.

"Would you like me to help you undress, your majesty?"

He asked him every day, and nearly every day he declined. But today Thranduil sighed, "If you do not mind. There is far too much clothing on me and I am terribly exhausted."

Thranduil stood and Pelior approached him and pulled his cloak off, then his robe and tunic.

"I am alright from here, Thank you for your help," he said kindly.

Pelior bowed and left the room from the servant's entrance.

Thranduil was in his nightclothes and asleep before Pelior returned to collect his laundry.

October 4 TA 507

"Thranduil! Thranduil!"

Thranduil flinched, squinting in the dim light of the fire. He was covered in sweat, and his breathing was coming in gasps.

Salias was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands on the sides of his face "it was just a dream," he said quietly.

"I was-"

"It is alright, you do not have to tell me."

Thranduil stared at the ceiling until his breathing returned to normal, Salias stroked his temple with his thumb, "you're ok it was just a dream."

"How did you know?" Thranduil asked weakly.

"You were screaming, I could feel it." He said, his hand on his chest.

"I am surprised you still have such feelings still," Thranduil said. He was unable to hide the hurt in his voice and he didn't try to.

"Thranduil. I never meant to do what I did. I panicked, I was frightened. I wanted to go to you but you were already so stressed with the new patrols and organization and I was not about to approach you and say your near death made me think of myself, but it did, and it terrified me," he said, his shoulders slumped.

"I would have understood. I just, you could have at least left me a letter-"

"I know. I am sorry, I'm begging you. Please forgive me. I will never abandon you again."

Thranduil nodded brokenly. "I forgive you."


	8. A Long Awaited Day

October 5 TA 507

Thranduil sat at his desk and fiddled with his quill. Salias sat silently across from him, staring at Thranduil's paperwork on his desk. His blonde hair was messy and hung in his eyes, his cheeks flushed with nervous worry.

"She is late," he said quietly, still too ashamed of himself to meet Thranduil's eyes.

"She will come," Thranduil responded, beginning some paperwork on the new eastern sentinel.

"I would not blame her if she did not. I deserve whatever she sees fit." Thranduil stared at Salias, an annoyed glint in his eyes. Salias glanced at him, and immediately flinched away from his gaze, "I am sorry."

There was a knock, and Salias' head shot up, his eyes wide with fear.

"Enter," Thranduil called, and Alonnen walked in, her light green eyes contorted with rage and sadness. "Thank you for coming this morning," Thranduil added quietly.

"I only came because it was an order," she said, turning her head to glare at Salias. "I knew you would be here."

"I need to speak with you, please."

"What about when I needed to speak with you? When inquiries came rushing in about our marriage? When I was receiving mourning gifts from our friends? When the tailor pulled my wedding gown apart?"

"Alonnen, please,"

"Your cousin! How he has forgiven you I have no understanding of. Did he tell you what he went through? What Earien went through? Someone died on a journey looking for you!"

"I know! I do not know what to do to gain your forgiveness! I cannot go back and undo what I did. If I possessed such ability I would! All I can do is beg for your forgiveness. I love you and will always love you. I did not see, I was foolish and selfish. I have regretted my actions every waking moment since I realized just how foolish I was being. Thranduil has taken the first step towards mending our relationship in forgiving me, but I see in his eyes that I have yet to earn his trust and love again, which is only fair and to be expected. All I wish for you to give me is a chance to gain your forgiveness."

Alonnen stared at him, tears poured down her soft face.

"With all respect, the King is blinded by memories of how things were before you betrayed us."

"Alonnen-" Salias begged.

"But I am not. I cannot learn to trust you again after the pain I went through," she said quietly, and slid her betrothal ring off her finger. She placed it silently on Thranduil's desk and walked out of the office.

Salias stared at the ring, his sapphire eyes wide in shock and despair. "I deserved all of that," He whispered.

Thranduil watched Salias, his emotions registered on his face one by one. Thranduil stood and walked around his desk and sat next to Salias. He turned Salias' chair to face him.

"It will be alright. Do not despair yet. Her forgiveness can be gained, you cannot expect it in a day."

"She will never forgive me, and she shouldn't. Neither should you, Thranduil. I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"Stop it. Yes it will take time for me to trust you again but you are my kin and I love you. So does Alonnen. Do not give up, you will never forgive yourself."

Salias nodded with a sigh. He raked his hand through his messy hair and fixed his tunic. "I will see you later, I need some air."

Thranduil nodded curtly and watched Salias leave. He gathered his paperwork and left the office, the guards at the door following him down the corridor to the royal wing. He went into his sitting room with a sigh, and threw a log into the fire. The servant's door opened, and Thranduil turned to speak to Pelior, but it was Earien. She had her medical bag with her, and closed the door quietly behind her.

"What is wrong?"

"Pelior's leg is bothering him. Unwe is off somewhere so he asked me to take a look at it."

"It is this cold damp," Thranduil said, rubbing his thigh, "It bothers me as well."

Earien sat next to him and rested her head on the back of the couch, "I am done for the day."

"I am not. I have decided to rearrange the court."

Her eyebrows shot up, "rearrange the court? How so?"

"I have used my father's court structure, and I believe it needs rearranging to suit my needs."

Earien nodded, "that is good."

"Will you accompany me after the meeting?"

"Sure," she smiled, and he squeezed her hand before rising and walking to the door. Thranduil stepped outside the door, Earien in tow. "Faroth. I need you, Amandil, Thangannas, Salias, Luin, Huldion, and Unwe in the Royal council hall in ten minutes."

Faroth stared at him nervously a moment before nodding, "yes, your majesty."

Thranduil nodded and closed the door, returning to Earien's company on the couch.

"What of Alonnen and Salias?"

Thranduil reached in his pocket, pulling out Alonnen's betrothal ring.

Earien sighed, taking the ring from him nimbly. She held it up to the light, her dark eyes examining it. Thranduil watched her, and thought of his mother's betrothal ring in his trunk. It was something he'd been thinking of often. After almost losing her, he was anxious to put the ring on her finger.

"It is beautiful," she said quietly and handed it back to him.

"Indeed," he said and stood. He tossed it in the drawer, pulling at his collar, "It has been about ten minutes, I have to go."

"Alright. I'll see you later then?"

"Yes. Let's have dinner," He said and she smiled.

"Yes my lord."

"Please don't," he laughed.

She giggled and rose, kissing him on the cheek, "good luck."

"Thank you."

Thranduil entered the council room, where the contents of the room stood and bowed their heads at the king.

This council room was the largest in Mirkwood, and was saved for elite meetings in times of waging war and in times of peace making. Thranduil sat, and everyone sat with him. They all stared at him expectantly, fear shone in their eyes.

"I have asked you all to join me today, because I have decided to simplify and reassign positions in the court." Everyone looked around, and Thranduil cleared his throat, "The highest position in my court will remain Commander of Defense. To review, the position of Commander of Defense is the King's personal advisor and is in charge of all decisions regarding all defensive movement in the kingdom, including the guard. I have decided to assign this position to Faroth."

Faroth's mouth fell open. Everyone clapped, and Faroth gaped at Thranduil. He knew he'd dreamed of that position his entire life, "thank you, my lord," he said quietly, "I am shocked."

"You have earned it. Directly under Commander Faroth will be the Captain of the Guard. As a review Captain of the Guard remains in charge of all guard movements, the royal guard and the patrol Sentinels. I have assigned this position to Amandil." Amandil smiled, and bowed his head to his clapping comrades.

"Under Captain Amandil will be the Sentinel Captain. Sentinel Captain decides all patrol and sentinel movement and all patrols and sentinels answer directly to him. Sentinel Captain will be Captain Huldion." Huldion bowed his head appreciatively. "I also expect you to maintain order in the villages your patrol passes through."

"Yes, your majesty," He said kindly, unable to hide the excitement and pride in his eyes.

"Under him will be my foreign representative. The representative will be responsible for all correspondences between Mirkwood and other non elvish realms, and will deal in treaties, agreements, and trade. Representative will be Luin."

Luin looked delighted, and bowed his head.

"Next lies my new personal guard. My personal guard is to be with me at nearly all hours of the day. I give this responsibility to Thangannas."

Thangannas gasped quietly, and bowed his head.

"Thank you, my lord. I will not disappoint you."

"Unwe, you will remain the head of healing. Finally, I assign the Southern patrol to Salias. This position is one that has been abandoned time and time again. I am trusting you, and yes, this is a test. Do not disappoint me again," Salias nodded, eager.

"Yes, ofcourse my lord."

"I have assigned all of these positions trusting all of you to do well in them. I respect all of you, and all of you have been assigned these positions after careful thought and consideration. Together you make up my council, along with the captains of the North, East, and Western patrols, who could not be here today. If anyone needs to speak to me feel free to now or later on. I have a personal matter to attend to. Have a good night everyone," He stood, and they all followed suit and bowed, saying their thanks as they exited the room. Thangannas approached him.

"I cannot express my gratitude for your faith in me," he said quietly.

"You deserve another chance," Faroth approached him in his peripheral vision, and he waved him over. "Faroth will continue to be my guard, and you will shadow him. He will teach you your responsibilities."

Thangannas nodded, and Faroth nodded curtly behind him, "Yes my lord." He mumbled.

"Faroth, are you alright?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"I am fine, my King." He said, but there was a deep sadness etched onto his face.

"If you are sure," Thranduil said quietly, and stood.

He started toward the door, and Faroth fell in step behind him, Thangannas next to him. He could hear Faroth quietly whisper directions to Thangannas. There was a lot to being the King's personal guard, and he hoped he would do well. He valued his safety.

Thranduil couldn't help but be anxious about seeing Lord Elrond. He'd asked to meet with him in his quarters and Elrond had accepted. He was on his way there now, Thangannas followed him closely.

He knocked on Elrond's door, and he called 'enter' from within.

"Stay outside the door," Faroth said to Thangannas, who nodded and stood next to the doorframe with the guard from Rivendell.

Elrond was reading, and he looked up at Thranduil. His dark eyes were kind and he seemed to know why he was there.

"My Lord Thranduil. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"May I sit?"

"Of course, please," Elrond said, moving his books from the couch.

Thranduil sat anxiously in his armchair, his leg shaking in tune with his pounding heartbeat. He was wearing a new tunic and robe, his silver circlet on his head. He had Pelior braid his hair from his face like Earien liked, and played with the button on his tunic.

There was a knock, and Thranduil rose and opened the door with a nervous sigh. It was Earien, as expected. She looked stunning, and smiled simply at him.

"You summoned me?" She teased.

"I did," he said nervously. Her face changed, she knew, ofcourse she knew-

"Are you ok? You seem nervous."

"I am fine. Come I have a surprise for you."

"What? Thranduil-"

He took her hand, and led her into the corridor, Thangannas and Faroth fell in step behind them, and Thranduil's hand was sweating in Earien's. She followed him out to the garden, and Thranduil watched shock register on her face.

The royal garden was reserved only for the royal family and their guests, and only had one way in, which was heavily guarded. It was always beautiful, but that night Thranduil had glass jars with candles in them hanging in the trees, blending with the bright stars that shone that night. Thranduil had the staff set many fires so it would not be cold, not that anyone present disliked the cold. Elrond, Celebrian, Salias, Alonnen, and Luin sat amongst the garden at the hand built garden tables.

"What is this?" Earien gasped, and looked at Thranduil.

"You have worked so hard, and we thought you deserved a celebration on your behalf."

"You did this?" She smiled at Thranduil, "Elrond and I."

"And you braided your hair away from your face- it is a good day," she laughed.

She embraced Elrond, "you never cease in amazing me, thank you."

He ran his hand over her hair, smiling. "Anything for you."

She punched and hugged her brother, and said hello to Celebrian and Alonnen.

She ended up following Thranduil into the garden, leaving behind the others in a rare moment of privacy. Thranduil had made sure he had no commitments, nothing to handle and no one to talk to. He was nervous, but he was also incredibly calm at the same time. He sat under a large elm tree, the snow quietly falling. She smiled, leaning into him.

"This is wonderful. Thank you."

"I do not want this to end," he said quietly.

"What is wrong?" she asked quietly. "You're making me nervous."

He smiled, pulling a ring from his breast pocket.

"This, this was the ring my father proposed to my mother with. He made it by hand for her, and she wore it until the day she died. She told me that she wished for me to propose to the future queen of Mirkwood with this ring. I think I have always known that it would be you. I genuinely hope that you will marry me, and be my queen."

Earien stared at him. "Yes, of course yes." She laughed, and he slid the ring onto her finger. Thranduil embraced Earien and kissed her desperately. He was trembling, and she ran her hands over his hair.

"I love you so so much." He smiled, and Earien hugged him.

"I love you too," she said, and looked at the ring. It was incredibly intricate, small silver details flowing over one another. She could spot the marks of Oropher's hard work and concentration. The love. "It is beautiful."

"I am glad you like it," he smiled, and she stood.

"Let's go tell the others."

"They already know," he smiled, "I talked to Elrond this afternoon about it."

She smirked, and they walked back to the party together. Everyone looked at them with expectant smiles, and she nodded.

They cheered, and congratulated the couple before going inside for dinner and wine. Earien joined Elrond for a walk, and Thranduil, Faroth, and Thangannas walked back to the royal wing. Thranduil was tired, the excitement and nervousness of the night wearing him out. They danced, sang, and told stories late into the night before he decided it was time to sleep, seeing as he had a lot of paperwork the following morning regarding the new court.

He sat on the couch and pulled his boots off. He was going to have a queen. He smiled at the thought, and there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called, and Faroth entered. His long red hair was mussed, and his green eyes found Thranduil's.

"He will do well. Thangannas," he said quietly.

"I have faith in him," Thranduil said and cleared his throat. He unbuttoned the top button of his tunic. "Something is bothering you."

"I do not know what troubles me," He said and shook his head.

"You are scared about the position?" Thranduil asked forcefully, his eyes bore into him.

"Thranduil-"

"You are afraid." Thranduil repeated forcefully as he tugged at the braids behind his ears.

"Yes! Alright. I am afraid. I do not think I am the right person for the job."

"Then who is?"

Faroth stared at him, "I do not know."

"So what is it that you wish me to do? Are you asking to be demoted? Do you wish to return to standing outside of my door? To following me around?"

"Those things never bothered me. I feel responsible for you, and protecting you was what I did best."

Thranduil approached him, "tell me what you want."

"I. I- I do not know. I do not know what I am doing right now. I am sorry," he said quietly.

"Do you want me to denounce you?" Thranduil asked, nearly whispering.

Faroth shook his head, looking at the ground, "No, sir. I worry for your safety, I promised your father I would keep you safe."

"You are afraid. It is entirely understandable. I put you into this position knowing it would scare you. Knowing it would challenge you. You are different, you are one of the strongest elves I have ever met. I do not want your life to be following me around and potentially dying for me one day. I want you on my team, I want you in control, where you belong and your true potential lies. My father knew that, and I know that," Thranduil said, his eyes trained on him.

Faroth nodded, a small smile finding his lips. "You have such faith in me."

"It is a faith you have earned. Do not worry about the future, nothing is on your shoulders without my support. You will bloom in this position, and I will remain safe. Do not worry for me."

Faroth smiled, and pulled Thranduil into his arms "congratulations on your betrothal. Your father would be so proud of you."

Thranduil nodded with a small smile, " I'm starting to think so."

There was another knock at the door, and Thranduil chuckled, "enter."

Huldion opened the door slowly. He spotted faroth, and bowed his head, "my apologies my lords, I can come back."

"It is alright. What is it you need?"

Huldion smiled, his eyes bright beneath the bruising, "I wanted to thank you for taking my concerns into consideration, about the need for a break from the heavy stress of the forest."

"Absolutely, I think you will do well, and it will not be as demanding on you as your previous position with the southern patrol."

"Thank you, and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," Thranduil grinned, pulling out the remainder of his braids, tossing the circlet on his couch. Faroth's face changed to one of concern, and turned towards Thranduil.

"Where is Pelior? It is unlike him to not offer to help you."

Thranduil cocked his head, "you are right. Maybe I should-" Faroth nodded, and Thranduil pushed the servant's door open. It was dark in Pelior's room, and he couldn't make out anything more than a candelabra. He motioned for Faroth to grab a candle from his room, and Thranduil lit the candles and handed it back to Faroth.

Pelior lay in his bed in a fitful sleep. He was sweaty, and groaned at the light.

"My Lord, I am so sorry I-"

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked quietly, fear and concern etched on his brow. He knelt next to the bed.

"My leg hurts, my Lord, so I lay down and I fell asleep I am sorry-"

"Calm down, I do not care about that I am worried about you. You are not well," he touched Pelior's arm, "Faroth, find Earien."

Faroth nodded and ran from the room. Pelior looked scared and in immense pain to Thranduil, and he sighed, "where does it hurt?"

"The back of my leg, onto my back. It is where I was struck-" he cringed.

"Why didn't you tell me or Earien that it was this bad?" he asked quietly.

"My King, I would not burden you with my problems," Pelior said quietly.

Earien ran in, Faroth behind her. She knelt next to Thranduil, and Thranduil stood and moved next to Faroth.

"Is it worse than it was earlier?" she asked.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "Please-"

"Thranduil, get me a glass of water," He walked into his room and poured water from his carafe into a glass and returned. Earien threw some herbs into it, and Faroth moved to help him sit up. "Drink this, you will feel better," Earien said, and he drank it greedily. "The pain will subside and it will help you sleep."

"Thank you," he said quietly, already drifting to sleep.

"I'll be in the other room, just call for me if you need me."

He nodded, closing his eyes, and Earien stood. She followed Thranduil and Faroth back into Thranduil's suite, and he sat tiredly. "Why does he have such pain?"

"The sword he was struck with during the kinslaying was poisoned heavily, and it will never leave him. Every once in a while he will have great pain. He sees Unwe for it usually."

Thranduil sighed, and Faroth cleared his throat, "I will leave you to your thoughts," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Faroth."

He bowed his head and swept from the room, leaving Earien and Thranduil on the couch.

He stole a glance at her, and thought of her when they were young. She was a scout and a sharpshooter, one of the best. She was light and swift in her steps, and could leap incredible ranges from tree to tree with silence on her side. She could make a kill from significant distances soundlessly taking down a camp of uruk leaders in a small range of time, with no casualties.

But Thranduil and Luin had begged her to stop after she fell from a broken branch and broke seven ribs a leg and an arm and sustained a serious head injury. She agreed reluctantly, and he always felt slightly guilty for asking her to give up such a skill. She then focused her attention on healing, but he still caught her among the trees with her bow.

"What?" She smirked at him when she caught him staring.

"It reminds me of the time you fell from the tree."

"Which time?" She smiled.

"The time we almost lost you."

Her eyes unfocused a bit as she thought of it, and she took his hand. "You will not lose me. We will be together, now. You and I."

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the company of her in his arms in front of the fire.


	9. A future together

June 22 509 TA

The dew of the great leaves of the forest shined in the sunset of that blessed evening. Salias sat alone, under a great tree with which he was very familiar. It had been his favorite since childhood, and felt comfortable in its shade. It was the evening of Thranduil's wedding, and although he was happy for his cousin, he could not help but feel saddened. If he had held his wits about him, he would probably be married now, perhaps even have a child of his own.

He and Alonnen had been seeing one another regularly, slowly repairing what they once had. But in her eyes lay a glint of mistrust, and he felt he would never be able to reassure it away. He had damaged her, and for that he would never forgive himself.

The forest was at peace save for a few spiders or orcs on occasion, but he could not help but feel this peace would not last. Gondor was always at war, this peace would be short lived, and elves do not marry during wartime.

He heard a crunch, and Thranduil came around the bend. He looked beautiful, and Salias couldn't bear to look at him in his family's wedding robes; for he had similar robes in his wardrobe from his father, collecting dust. Like he was.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked gently.

"Nothing. How is the party?"

"Missing you. Come," he said, holding out his hand, and Salias took it. Thranduil stood there a moment, clasping Salias' hand in his in the common greeting for warriors, and put his other hand on his shoulder. "Be patient. You are too hard on yourself."

Salias nodded, and Thranduil put his arm around him as they walked back to the stronghold.

"You look wonderful, cousin," Salias said quietly.

"You will too, when your time has come. But thank you. These robes were my father's when he married my mother."

"I know. I came across them once when I helped you dress. Your father would be proud of how fair you look now. A strong King."

Thranduil stopped, staring into the depths of his eyes, pain and joy in them in equal measures, "You do not know what that means to me."

"I do, and it is very true."

Thranduil smiled, and they walked back to the party together. Salias had never seen such a beautiful space in his life. The trees were decorated with flowers from all over middle earth of white and blues and yellows. Candles lay in the ivy that adorned the space in the forest under the starlight. Fine linens and jems adorned the tables of the guests, and Earien danced with Elrond, laughing. An unusual amount of guards stood on the perimeter of the celebration, and Thranduil wondered why Amandil had placed so many, besides being overprotective.

The song ended, and Elrond and Earien made their way over to Thranduil.

"Congratulations, Thranduil. We have all hoped for this for you two for many years now," he said as Celebrian joined him at his side.

"Thank you. I could not be happier," he said, smiling at Earien. She looked stunning, her long hair down and hanging in waves save for the braid of the queen that adorned the side of her head. Her gown was sheer, blues finding their way through the pale ivory. She wore silver, and a large necklace with the finest gems at her neck.

"Nor could I," she said quietly, smiling.

June 23 509 TA

Thranduil lay next to Earien, her hair entangled with his in mass of dark and light. Neither of them was clothed, and the cool of the silk sheets and the warmth of the beautiful life beside him blended in a general calm thrill. She was his, and he hers. He had a partner, a queen, with which to share his concerns, to help him make decisions. She was all he had, all he needed. She supported him and was the only elf that he felt entirely at ease with. They shared whispers in the dark, the beauty of the stars, and the hardest of moments, silent in front of the fire. He felt empowered, yet excited like a child at the same time. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand gently, her dark eyelashes fluttering.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"I did not mean to wake you."

"It's alright." She said quietly, and rolled over to face him. She ran her hands through his light hair, her touch gentle. He ran his fingers nimbly over her cheek, and he could not hide his joy. Her eyes shined with the same happiness, and she moved toward him. He wrapped his arms around her, his face bare against her neck.

"My queen." He smiled.

She laughed gently, kissing him. "Your queen hmm?" He smiled like an elfling, and there was a click at the servant's door. Pelior was unfazed by their condition, and Earien pulled the blanket around her subtly.

Thranduil sat up, smiling at Pelior. "That is not my usual breakfast." He said with a grin.

Pelior shyly smiled back, "excuse me my lady." He said and she moved her legs to place the tray in front of them. It was in fact not Thranduil's usual breakfast, which was often just toast and tea but that went untouched more mornings than not. It was two plates of an old sindarin recipe, layers of a light cake and cream with strawberries. A sindarin delicacy and very difficult to make. The tray was beautiful, the finest linens from the first age and the finest china.

"Pelior, who made this?"

Pelior looked flustered, "I did, I could not afford a wedding gift for you worthy of royalty, so I did what I could, your majesty."

Thranduil smiled. "You did not need to get us anything, you already do so much."

"I wanted to, my lord." He said quietly.

"Thank you. Very much. And if I'm not mistaken this is your china and linen."

Pelior nodded, flushing. "A gift,"

"I cannot accept such a gift." Thranduil protested, "the breakfast is enough. Thank you." Pelior smiled and bowed, leaving the two to their breakfast. Earien rose and put on her robe. Thranduil did the same, and they sat back on the bed and tried their breakfast. They glanced at one another with a smile. It was heavily reminiscent of their childhood. One full of smiles and stars and laughter.

"I have missed these so much," Earien smiled, and Thranduil nodded in agreement.

"I forgot all about this recipe," he said, and they enjoyed it together in comfortable silence.

Last night was their wedding night, and all he could think about was how Faroth had been so kind to him the previous day.

Pelior braided Thranduil's hair into the traditional royal braid, an intricate and time consuming braid that used eight bunches of hair instead of the usual two or three and ran from behind his ears and wrapped around the side of his head. It was stunning, and reserved only for the royal. The wedding wasn't for an hour, but his legs shook nervously, his fingers tapped on his knee. Pelior's fingers threaded through his hair quickly, knowing the delicate braid well.

"Almost done, my lord," he said, and Thranduil sighed,

"Thank you."

Faroth entered, and nodded to Salias on the couch, "you look great, Thranduil."

Thranduil stared at him nervously in the mirror, "thank you."

Faroth smiled knowingly, and walked over to Pelior, "I'll take over Pelior," Pelior bowed his head, and Faroth took the delicate strands between his fingers, picking up where Pelior had left off. "You are shaking like a leaf, Oropherion."

"Am I?" he asked self-consciously. He was wearing a silver robe over grey leggings and black leather boots with silver inlay. He wore his crown, the crown of spring flowers and twigs. A long tapered cape fell over the back of the chair and wrapped around over his boots.

"Earien looks stunning."

"I am sure she does," Thranduil smiled, his ice blue eyes all pupils.

"Finished," Faroth said quietly, tying off the braid and Thranduil touched it delicately. "Stand up and let me look at you."

Thranduil stood slowly and turned toward Faroth and his cousin, who now stood next to Faroth.

"You look wonderful," Salias said with a grin.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Salias, go and tell Iellwen we are ready." Salias swept from the room after Earien's new servant, and Faroth smiled at Thranduil. "Oropher would be so proud of you."

Thranduil's smile widened, "I wish he could have been here."

"I as well, but I know right now he would be feeling the joy I feel. You have been like a son to me, and I cannot express how happy I am you have yourself a wonderful wife. I am so proud."

"Ever since my father died you have been like a father to me, and it means so much to hear that from you. Thank you, for everything."

Faroth pulled him into his arms, and Thranduil embraced him whole heartedly. Salias entered, and Thranduil looked up but didn't let go.

"They are ready."

Thranduil nodded, and Faroth released him, "it is time."

Thranduil flinched at the sound of Earien opening the wardrobe, and smiled. Today was the day they would make their first official appearance as King and Queen. They both still had their royal braids intact, and Iellwen entered through the servant's entrance.

"I was just coming to ask if you would like me to help you dress, my lady."

"No, thank you, Iellwen." She smiled, rising and pulling a gown from her new wardrobe. He was delighted and partially relieved someone was filling in the emptiness meant for the queen in his suite. There was so much room for the queen, and he'd lived in it alone for far too long. She pulled on a light spring gown of light green, and Thranduil rose and approached her. She embraced him, her face resting on his chest and she sighed happily.

"You are magnificently beautiful, here in the early light of the morning," Thranduil said quietly.

"You are one to talk," she said, kissing his chest, which was equal height to her mouth.

He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her temple. There was a knock, and Thranduil tightened his robe around himself. "Enter."

Amandil entered in full gear, black and crimson blood spattered all over his clothes and face. His arm was dripping on the floor, and the buckles at his boots clicked as he entered and bowed, "Your Majesties."

"Amandil. You are injured?" Thranduil said, a lilt of concern in his voice.

"I am alright my lord. Orcs have flooded into the south."

"Dispatch additional backup, let the Queen check your arm, I must meet with Faroth."

Amandil nodded, and Earien approached him, "are you dizzy, lightheaded at all?" she asked and tugged at the torn cloth at his forearm.

"No, but it stings like no wound has ever stung before, my lady," he said, the veins in his temple jumped. Thranduil was pulling on his leggings in the chair.

"Come and sit on the couch, I need to get my supplies."

Amandil sat slowly and held the wound so it would not bleed on the carpet. Thranduil laced his boots, "Do not worry about the blood."

Amandil smirked, and the cut dripped over his fingers. "Do you have any idea how the light has found your face with her in your life?"

Thranduil smiled, "thank you. I am very happy." He leaned over towards Amandil, tugging a cloth from the side table. He took Amandil's arm in his hand, dabbing at the blood slowly. He flinched far worse than Thranduil had anticipated, and he looked up at him, "that hurts you that badly?"

"Yes, it burns like fire my lord," he said, pain in his voice.

Earien entered, and took the cloth from Thranduil. She dabbed at it, and was unaffected by his flinching. Amandil cringed, his eyes closed tight against the gentle wiping at the wound.

"Why does it burn so?" he asked breathlessly.

"The sword you were cut with was poisoned. It will not go in your blood but it eats at the skin, which is why it bleeds so." She poured water from a phial on the clean side of the cloth, and looked up at him, "this will eliminate it, but it will also eliminate the infected skin." Amandil nodded with wide eyes, and she touched the cloth to the wound, and Amandil sucked in sharply, and shut his eyes tight. "Breathe," she said gently, and he exhaled with a small whimper. She lifted the cloth, and he sagged in relief as she touched it gently with her finger to check for any more poison.

"You are ok, it does not need stitches. Just keep it clean," She said and Amandil nodded.

"Thank you my lady."

"Of course," she smiled gently.

"I must meet with Faroth about the defenses-"

"No you do not," Faroth said from the doorway, "It is under control. Take this day to enjoy your bride."

"Faroth I-"

"Do not fight with me, we both know how it will end," he smirked, and Thranduil laughed.

"I guess you are right. Thank you Faroth."

"Anything for you, my Lord," Faroth bowed, "and my lady."

Amandil rose, holding his injured arm. "Enjoy your day, your majesties. I will alert you of any changes in the defense."

"Please do, thank you," Amandil and Faroth bowed their heads, sweeping from the room.

Earien smiled, wiping her hands on a cloth. "What will we do with such free time?"

"I may be able to come up with a few ideas," Thranduil smiled, pulling her into his arms.

They spent the day amongst one another, wandering the gardens and greeting those who congratulated them. The elves of Mirkwood held a great love for their King, and most knew Earien from her achievements as healer or a scout and for her kindness to all who spoke with her. Together most believed that they would bring great joy and success to their people, and times would once again be times of peace and joy. They trusted the son of Oropher to lead them through darker times, which were certainly to come. But for the time being they would enjoy the harmony in which they would live in Middle Earth for as long as could be.

For hard times were coming, and none could foresee the horrendous cruelty that would test the elves of Mirkwood in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! The next part of the series, "with darker times," will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
